Valiant (Libro IV): Rosario & Cyborg
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Continuación del Libro III; Valiant inicia una nueva aventura en una escuela llena de Yokai pero no estará solo. Nuevos amigos aparecerán en su vida y le acompañarán en la misteriosa institución.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos del Fanfiction, ¿como les ha ido en sus vidas?. Pues espero que mejor de lo que me va a mi porque la estoy pasando algo mal, uno de mis familiares se ha enfermado y me han obligado a hacerle de enfermero y pues, creo que ya saben el resto.**_

 _ **En fin, hoy les traigo una historia nueva y es sobre la otra parte de la vida Valiant, mi OC y esta vez se tratará de la cuarta parte. Anteriormente ya había publicado el tercer libro y se trata sobre Inuyasha, (si no lo han visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan enseguida para que entiendan algo sobre mi OC).**_

 _ **Este libro se centrará en la trama del manga y un poco del anime Rosario + Vampire y es la continuación directa del tercero, obviamente. La historia inicia tres años después de su aventura en la época feudal y tras la derrota de Naraku, Valiant regresó a su época mediante el uso de su invento.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión, ahora si aparecerá Tsukune (no como en el caso de "Rosario+Saiyan"), por más que odie a ese personaje pero ya tenía planeado como será el desarrollo de la historia, y si, se quedará con el mismo Harem que en la trama original, o al menos casi por la aparición de mi OC.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, la historia seguirá el trama del manga, porque como dije una ocasión, el anime no tiene mucha historia y está inconclusa. Aunque, habrá ciertos capítulos que vendrán de parte del anime o cambiados de orden. Iniciaremos justo en el primer capitulo de toda la serie, justo en el primer día de clases de Tsukune.**_

 _ **La información sobre mi OC ya está en el libro III, así que no lo volveré a repetir porque es demasiado.**_

 _ **Declaro antes de comenzar:**_

 _ **\- Rosario + Vampire no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime).**_

 _ **\- Las referencia usadas de otros anime y videojuegos tampoco son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **\- Valiant si es de mi propiedad al igual que esta historia, yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

 _ **PD: El capitulo 6 de "Rosario + Saiyan" estará dentro de pronto, así que no coman ansias.**_

 _ **PD de la PD: Les anuncio que dentro de pronto estarán los primeros capítulos del resto de los libros, estén atentos cuando actualice.**_

 _ **PD de la PD la PD: Si algún día requieren de la participación de mi OC en alguna de sus historias, pueden pedírmelo con confianza, los únicos requisitos son los siguientes:**_

 _ **\- Mandarme el sinopsis y una Preview del primer capitulo de su historia, ya sea historia única o un crossover. Pueden mandarlo mediante un correo, mi correo es: "mylittlepony_98 ( hot-mail-,com) " (con el "arroba" después del 98 sin la comillas y sin los espacios ni simbolos).**_

 _ **\- No cambiar ninguna característica de Valiant, ya sea por aspecto, habilidades, poderes o personalidad. Si no cumplen alguna de estas características, les revocaré el derecho de usarlo (por esa razón deberán leer al menos los primeros 10 capítulos de cada libro).**_

 _ **PD de la PD de la PD: Si quieren que incluya sus personaje en cualquiera de mis historias de la vida de mi OC, estos son los requisitos:**_

 _ **\- Nombre de OC (Macho y Hembra por igual).**_

 _ **\- Caracteristicas (Aspecto, personalidad, cualidades, etc).**_

 _ **\- Nombre del libro en donde quieran participar.**_

 _ **\- (Opcional) Mandarme una foto de su propio personaje (les recomiendo que sea por Devianart).**_

 _ **Si cumplen con los requisitos, ya veré en que momento será el apropiado para la participación de sus OC's de cualquiera de los libros. Inclusive pueden mandarme PM para así intercambiar ideas.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decirles al respecto, sin más preámbulos... ¡COMENCEMOS!"**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro IV)**

 **(Rosario + Cyborg)**

 **Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Aventura Comienza**

 **(Otro titulo sería: Vampiro + Cyborg)**

 **(Insertar esta intro, cuenta como el opening oficial de esta historia; /watch?v=B8rBLNf6kkI)**

En algún lugar de la alguna ciudad en Japón se encontraba un autobús rodando por la carretera, en el interior del vehiculo se encontraban únicamente dos personas, el conductor y un pasajero, ese mismo pasajero se trata de nada y nada menos que Valiant "El Alfa" Wesker. Valiant solamente se limitó a mirar por la ventana del autobús mientras veía cómo rondaba por el paisaje que rodeaba esta región mientras escuchaba música de su Ipod Touch..

 _"¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?"_ \- estaba tratando de recapitular los sucesos por lo que había pasado, todo empezó una semana atrás.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, Una Semana Antes_**

 _Podemos ver a un joven solitario con gafas oscuras parado sobre el agua del mar de un playa, lo único que estaba haciendo era estar de pie mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y en su otra mano tenía una lata de cerveza._

 _"Ya han pasado tres años" - Valiant se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el hermoso horizonte. Efectivamente ya habían pasado tres años desde su ultima aventura, cuando "por obra del destino" viajó a la época feudal en el siglo XVI, tres años desde que vio por ultima vez a sus amigos que hizo en aquel lugar. Tras derrotar a su nemesis y recuperar la Perla de Shikon, el joven Wesker había terminado de contruir su maquina del tiempo y este le permitió regresar su presente (pero solo le permitió hacer un solo viaje ya que no contaba con muchos recursos por la escases de tecnología), tuvo que dejar a un lado a esos amigos que lo acompañaron en una odisea llena de monstruos y espíritus que parecía ilógico que existieran, en especial tuvo que dejar a la mujer que cautivó su corazón pero al menos pudo confesarle sus sentimientos antes de su despedida y de no haberlo hecho, habría vivido con la culpa por el resto de sus días._ _El sabía muy bien que sus amigos de hace 500 años estarían bien ya que no correrían los mismos peligros que pasaron en su búsqueda de los fragmentos y aun si hubiera peligro, ellos sabían defenderse por su cuenta ya que trabajaban en equipo y el mismo lo comprobó_ _._ _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien que le estaba llamando, se trataba de su motocicleta y compañera Beatriz. Ella emitió varios sonidos como si le estuviera preguntando algo._

 _"Si Beatriz, los hecho de menos. ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora?" - s_ _e preguntaba ¿que tanto habrán hecho durante su ausencia?. Su motocicleta notó la actitud de su creador y trató de consolarlo, después de todo le comprendía bien ya que pasó por la misma aventura hace tres años._

 _"Tienes razón Beatriz, también estoy seguro de que estarán bien" - Algún día de estos iba a regresar a esa época y comprobarlo por si mismo. Después de todo, les había hecho la promesa de que iba regresar cuando su mejore su maquina del tiempo y él siempre ha cumplido con sus promesas desde muy joven. Terminó de fumarse el cigarro y después su lata de cerveza para después tirar ambos en la basura - "Bien Beatriz, es hora de ir a casa" - su motocicleta asintió con un rugido de su motor y su dueño se subió en el para después ponerse en marcha y acelerar con toda su potencia._

 _Más tarde, cuando el atardecer se había disuelto y en su lugar estaba la hermosa luna iluminando las calles de la ciudad de Osaka, nuestro dueto había llegado a su casa en el que había residido desde su primera estadía hace muchos años. Valiant guardó su motocicleta en el garaje y se bajó de ella._

 _"Buenas noches, descansa. Mañana será otro día" - el joven de las gafas oscuras le dijo mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba la llave de su interruptor, Beatriz simplemente se apagó y entró en estado de reposo. Valiant entró por la entrada principal de su mansión y lo único que hizo fue suspirar al ver el vestíbulo, estaba prácticamente solo; no estaban presentes su fiel mayordomo o ninguno de sus sirvientes porque lo habían considerado muerto por su ausencia y no ha podido contactar con nadie de la empresa Tricell, ni siquiera a Excella Gionne, lo único que tenía como acompañantes eran sus Drones (Robots Sirvientes) y a sus soldados de su propio ejercito personal. **(1)**_

 _Lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina de su hogar para sacar algo de la nevera, un six pack de cervezas de 355 ml y un par de bolsas de frituras tamaño grande, luego se dirigió a la sala de entretenimiento a ver la televisión en su pantalla gigante (igual de tamaño que el de un cine) enfrente de este había un sofá de 2.5 metros de largo._

 _"Pues haber que hay de nuevo" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras encendía el televisor mientras abría su cerveza y sus papas. Durante las siguientes dos horas, Valiant estuvo sintonizando los canales de su tele y casi no había nada, una que otra caricatura, serie o película interesante pero el resto... basura. En ese momento decidió apagar el televisor para retirarse, recogió toda su basura y la tiró en la bote (en los desechos inorgánicos)._

 _"¿Así se siente estar solo?" - pensó mientras caminaba por los corredores. Digo, el tenía todo lo que un hombre desearía tener; una super inteligencia con diploma de la mejor universidad del mundo con doctorado (Harvard), un lujosa mansión, mucho dinero (todavía contaba con sus fondos guardados en los bancos), todos los videojuegos y consolas que se han hecho hasta ahora (incluso los que todavía no han salido a la venta), vehículos ultimo modelo (entre ellos Beatriz), armas de las más poderosas (Entre las armas se encontraban su confiable Hand Cannon, su Lancer, su Gnasher etc. También tenía un hangar en donde almacenaba todo su armamente), incluso su propio laboratorio en donde hacía sus experimentos, pero simplemente... no era feliz, algo le faltaba. Lo único que tenía para no sentirse solo eran sus cigarros, sus cervezas y a Beatriz, de hecho, esa motocicleta era su única amiga en el mundo._

 _Los amigos que había que había hecho durante su vida estaban viviendo sus propias vidas muy apartado de él; algunos vivían en otra ciudad de Japón, uno de ellos era virtual que tenía antes en su PET (Libro I), otros vivían en un mundo distinto al suyo rodeado por ninjas (Libro II) y otros vivían 500 años atrás en el tiempo (Libro III). Y ahora que regresó a su propio mundo, simplemente no tenía a nadie más. Jamás había pensado en eso hasta ahora, ¿acaso estaba destinado a estar solo?._

 _"¡Dios, dame una señal" - se que no creía mucho en eso de la religión por ser Ateista, pero tal vez haría una excepción esta vez._

 _ ***Ding Dong!*** \- Y justo cuando dijo eso, alguien tocó el timbre de su mansión, ¿visitas a esta hora de la noche?. Se acercó a la puerta y oprimió un botón para comprobar quien era el que tocó, la pantalla se iluminó y pudo ver a un cartero al otro lado de la reja de seguridad._

 _"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" - habló a través del altavoz._

 _"Correo para el Señor Wesker de la numero 798" - respondió el cartero mientras sostenía un paquete con muchos sobres encima._

 _"Adelante" - Valiant abrió la entrada externa permitiendole la entrada al hombre del correo, pasó a a través del jardín principal hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. El joven peli azul-verde abrió la puerta para recibir al cartero._

 _"Solo firme aquí" - el hombre le dio su tableta electrónica y Valiant lo firmó con su bolígrafo para después devolvérselo - "Bien, eso es todo, aquí está su correo. Que tenga una linda noche, señor" - el hombre del correo le agradeció y se retiró de la mansión hasta subirse a su camioneta._

 _Valiant puso todo su correo que consiste en un conjunto de sobres con facturas, a pesar de vivir solo, él ha estado al pendiente de sus deudas y pagaba puntualmente los servicios desde que regresó a esta mansión - "Oferta, recibo de agua, oferta, recibo de luz, promoción, oferta, recibo de gas, oferta, oferta..." - pasaba sobre tras sobre con lo mismo que recibía cada mes, sin embargo había un sobre que era diferente a los otros - "Mmm... algo" - con su navaja abrió el sobre para ver su contenido. A ver el escrito de las hojas, se trataba de una solicitud de una escuela, de una preparatoria._

 _"¿Por qué me habrán mandado una solicitud para entrar a la preparatoria?. Si yo ya terminé mi carrera a_ _los 10 años" - se preguntó a si mismo muy intrigado. El ya no necesitaba la escuela para nada, el ya estaba preparado para enfrentase al mundo real como un hombre, pero siempre fortalece su mente a diario con lo que aprende a cada día. La segunda pregunta era, ¿Quién se lo habrá enviado?._

 _Al ver los papeles se dio cuenta de que la escuela era llamada, "Academia Yokai" - "Que raro, jamás he oído de esa escuela" - Decidió buscar respuestas, primero fue a su biblioteca y consultó en sus libros pero no consiguió nada, ni una referencia. Luego fue a su computadora y comenzó escribir el nombre de la escuela en el navegador para saber algo sobre esa escuela, desafortunadamente no hubo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera algo que se asemeje a eso - "Esto si que es extraño, ni siquiera el Internet me dice algo" - el joven Wesker comenzaba a tener más dudas, el conocía todas las escuelas que había en esta ciudad y en el país pero jamás había oído de ese instituto antes en su vida. Revisó nuevamente los documentos ya que eso lo único que tenía que le sirviese, al parecer encontró la forma de cómo llegar hacia ese lugar, había una parada de autobuses en la ciudad de Tokio que tomaba la ruta al cual llevaba cerca de la 'Colina de las Brujas', tendría que viajar hasta allá para tomar el transporte._

 _Y hablando de eso, aquel lugar tenía una historia; según como cuenta la gente, esa colina estaba completamente rodeado de un hermoso campo de girasoles, a pesar de ser un bello lugar como para ir en un tour, también tenía su lado malo. Resulta que las personas que recorrían el campo de girasoles, terminaban siendo desaparecidas o secuestradas por las brujas que supuestamente vivían allí. pero eso era un superstición (según opinión). No obstante, las noticias recientes mencionan que el gobierno planeaba hacer construcciones en esa área y para eso usarían la maquinaría para remover los girasoles del campo. Sinceramente le daba igual lo que el gobierno planeaba hacer en esa colina ya que eso no era de su incumbencia, si quieren hacer sus centros comerciales ahí, es su problema._

 _Pero volviendo al tema, Valiant estaba pensando acerca de_ _esa Academia Yokai; a decir verdad se le hizo familiar con la palabra "Yokai", ya que significa "Monstruos o Demonio", y no había escuchado esa palabra desde hace tres años, justo cuando regresó a su época y eso lo hizo pensar en varias cosas. La verdad tenía dos teorías:_

 _\- La primera es, que la escuela solamente se llama así solo para ser más atractivo el lugar, es lo más probable ya que existen miles de instituciones en el mundo con nombres llamativos y como toque adicional._

 _\- La segunda y la más loca que se le había ocurrido es, que realmente se trate de una escuela realmente para Yokai's. Era solo una teoría, nada más, pero si fuera así entonces ¿por qué habrán enviado eso a un humano?. Bueno, él no era humano al 100% debido a su organismo y habilidades sobre-humanas, pero de todas formas cuenta como uno._

 _"Este mundo está lleno de misterios que no han sido resueltos" - Más preguntas que respuesta se generaban para el joven Wesker y al parecer la única forma de averiguar las respuesta era asistiendo a esa famosa academia, otro detalle es que las clases comenzaban la otra semana, justamente era la ultima semana de vacaciones de verano, así que tenía que esperar._

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

* * *

 ** _Una Semana Después (Justo el día de hoy)_**

 _La semana paso como tan rápido como el viento, en la parada de autobuses se encontraba nuestro protagonista esperando al autobús que lo llevase a la escuela. Llevaba puesto su tradicional traje negro (ya les he dicho en que consiste su guardarropa)._

 _Estaba listo para la escuela, llevaba una mochila común y con los útiles necesarios para un año escolar (como cuadernos, libros, lapices, etc). Pero eso era lo de menos porque en otra maleta llevaba lo más importante; sus armas, llevaba sus confiable rifle Lancer y escopeta Gnasher, algunos de sus inventos para su estadía en la academia, estaría residiendo durante todo el año escolar en los terrenos de la academia, dejó su mansión en función automática mientras estaba ausente y sobre las facturas, durante la semana pidió que se cargaran automáticamente a sus tarjetas de crédito para que se pagaran mensualmente, así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Sobre sus muñecas tenía sus relojes: transportador de materias, detector de mentiras y el reloj fantasma._ _En su chaleco, secretamente tenía guardado su Hand Cannon y su Navaja Diamante, solo eran unas... precauciones, por si algo sale fuera de sus casillas._

 _Y sobre Beatriz, a ella la dejó en su mansión y le dijo que esperara a la señal, usaría el transportador de materias para traerla hacia la academia. El no iría a ningún lado sin ella pero tenía que ser cauteloso con sus inventos ya que no se sabe lo que se puede hacer si caes en manos equivocadas, sobre todo para los que no eran lo suficientemente listos para comprender tecnología._

 _El único que objeto llevaba sin ocultarlo era su Ipod Touch, la música, junto con los cigarros y las cervezas le ayudaban a pensar claramente, esa era su pasión._

 _"Hmph, ya se demoró mucho tiempo" - comentó el joven Wesker mientras veía el reloj de la parada, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso en la hora acordada y no ha visto señal de vehículos en kilómetros, así que no había excusa más que el trafico, un neumático desinflado o falta de combustible, eso es muy usado todos los días._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó el claxon de un camión y efectivamente era lo que estaba esperando, un autobús se aproximaba hacia la parada y este se detuvo enfrente de el abriendo la puerta, pero lo siguiente que vio Valiant lo dejó intrigado. Dentro del vehículo había un chofer (obviamente) con el uniforme azul rey pero su aspecto era lo que le hacía lucir extraño, la parte superior de su rostro se veía oscura y sus ojos brillaban como pequeños faros. Estaba fumando un abano que tenía en su boca._

 ** _"Así que... ¿Vas rumbo a la Academia Yokai, joven?"_** _\- preguntó el conductor y su tono de voz de ultratumba acompañado de una sonrisa bastante tétrica. Valiant no si inmutó ante su aspecto, o su voz, pero de todas formas se le quedó mirando de forma sospechosa porque sus signos vitales no eran humanos, ya había visto antes en algún momento._

 _"Pues al ver mi incomodo uniforme, ¿que le hace pensar?" - El joven de gafas oscuras bromeó como si ya no existiera tantas cosas obvias._

 ** _"Je je je, creo que fui demasiado obvio"_** _\- comentó el conductor mientras exhalaba el humo de su abano - **"¿Cual es tu nombre?"**_

 _"Wesker, Valiant Wesker" - se presentó mientras ajustaba sus gafas._

 _ **"Valiant Wesker"** \- Era tal y como le había descrito el director la semana pasada, sin duda pondrá las cosas interesantes en la escuela, al igual que el "otro" que todavía faltaba - **"¿Oye, y tu uniforme escolar? Se supone que debes llevarlo para ingresar"**_ \- le preguntó curioso, llevaba un traje que no tenía nada que ver con la escuela.

 _El joven Wesker sonrió y se cruzó de brazos - "Hmph, lo siento pero ese uniforme tuvo un 'accidente'. Técnicamente recibió el uniforme junto con la solicitud pero más bien lo usó para conservar el fuego de su chimenea - "Además, no me gustan los uniformes"_

 _**"Je je je un chico independiente, ¿no?"**_ **-** _el conductor se rió cuando dijo eso. Ya se imaginó lo que le hizo al uniforme escolar, haber sino lo sancionan por incumplimiento de vestimenta - "_ _ **Sube por favor, y toma el asiento que gustes"**_

 _Valiant agarró todas sus cosas y se subió al camión solo para darse cuenta de que no había nadie abordo, pensaba que habrían muchos estudiantes haciendo relajo dentro como todos los otros, pero solamente estaban él y el chofer, ¿o acaso eran invisibles?. Curioso..._

 _"¿Acaso soy el único que irá a esa escuela?" - le preguntó al hombre misterioso._

 ** _"No del todo, todavía hay una persona más que falta que recoja más adelante"_** _\- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta del autobús para ponerse en marcha pero antes de jalar del cetro se dirigió a Valiant - **"Por cierto muchacho... el uso de armas va en contra de las reglas de la academia"**_

 _"Mmm... así que sabes ese detalle. Que... peculiar" - el joven Wesker no estaba del todo sorprendido porque ese misterioso hombro descubrió lo que tenia en su ropa y en su equipaje, pero eso no era casi nada a comparación de los otros objetos que tenía. Al parecer ese hombre tenía cierta habilidad y eso le hacía llamar la atención - "Pero descuide mi buen hombre, no usaré ninguna de mis armas en la escuela... aún" - no puede garantizar lo que no puede cumplir._

 ** _"Je je je, que así sea. Por que de lo contrario te expulsarían de inmediato si te pillan usando alguna en los terrenos de la escuela y no quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad?"_** _\- inquirió el conductor con una sonrisa._

 _"Meh... me da lo mismo, mi relación con las reglas son como el agua y el aceite, no nos mezclamos" - respondió con mucha arrogancia._

 ** _"Me agrada tu actitud, niño. No muchos se comportan así y se salen con la suya"_** _\- fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar el autobús y seguir con el camino._

 _Mientras avanzaba el camión, Valiant se limitó a sentarse en alguno de los asientos vacíos y observó por la ventana y esperar a que llegara su destino._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

"Si, ahora recuerdo como pasó esto" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía con su curso hasta que el conductor detuvo el autobús para dejar subir al estudiante que faltaba. En ese momento, vio a una chico adolescente de unos 15 años de edad aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro con ojos cafés y vestía un uniforme que consiste en un chaleco verde con una camisa blanca por debajo y una corbata roja en el cuello, por ultimo uno pantalones café claro.

"Hola" - el chico se presentó formalmente ante él - "Mi nombre es Aono Tsukune, ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"Wesker, Valiant Wesker" - respondió sin mucha importancia, su rastreador indicaba se trataba de un chico como cualquier otro humano.

"Es un placer conocerte Valiant-san" - Tsukune le dijo con una sonrisa amigable, era bueno conocer personas el primer día de clases, así le quitaba la típica tensión del primer día - "¿Asi que... tú también vas rumbo a la Academia Yokai?" - preguntó mientras revisaba el interior del autobús y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que él y el joven de las gafas oscuras y el conducto del autobús.

"Pues es eso, o simplemente soy un vago que se coló en este autobús fantasma con un chofer que parece actor de película de horror" - Valiant bromeó con un ligera sonrisa.

"Ok..." - una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Tsukune, no necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que eso fue un sarcasmo. Tal vez se trataba del clásico cliché del personaje que se crée el rey del mundo - "Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos al final" - le estrechó la mano en señal de amistad y el joven Wesker agarró su mano pero con un ligero apretó provocando que hiciera un ligera mueca de dolor.

"Yo también lo espero" - Valiant le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

 _"Parece que Valiant-san tiene la mano pesada"_ \- Tsukune pensó mientras veía su mano palpitando por el "amistoso" apretón de manos. Al parecer era alguien que se ejercitaba demasiado y tenía que tener mucho cuidado de él, pero mientras sea su amigo, tal vez no tenía mucho de que preocuparse... tal vez.

 _"Y tengo muchas más cualidades de los que imaginas"_ \- El joven de las gafas oscuras le habló por telepatía.

 _"¡Ehhhhh! ¡¿Leyó mis pensamientos?! ¡Qué miedo!"_ \- Tsukune se sobresaltó y se asustó porque ese chico leyó sus pensamientos, ¿cómo hizo eso? si eso es prácticamente imposible.

"Deberías ver tu rostro, no tiene precio, je je je" - Valiant se mofó al ver su expresión. Además, eso no era nada porque solo era la punta del Iceberg - "¿Y bien, te vas a sentar ahora, o prefieres permanecer de pie hasta que lleguemos?"

"Emm... si, claro" - el adolescente reaccionó y se sentó a su lado e iniciaron un conversación. El conductor volvió a reírse para después arrancar de nuevo el autobús para dirigirse directamente a la Academia Yokai.

El tiempo pasaba mientras que el transporte escolar seguía recorriendo la ciudad, Valiant y Tsukune hablaban sobre sus vidas, de su familias y también sobre cómo ingresaron a la academia.

"Así que... a pesar de que suspendiste tu examen de ingreso, ¿entraste solo porque tu padre encontró los documentos en la calle cuando estaba hebreo?" - El joven Wesker inquirió tras oír su relato. Era bastante obvio que una persona ordinaria termine emborrachándose por unos tragos, en cambio Wesker, no se emborracha ni con un camión entero de su cerveza favorita.

"Si... francamente eso fue lo que sucedió" - Tsukune se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó porque sintió vergüenza. Consiguó entrar a la escuela por un medio ilegal como lo es el robo, su papá era un poco despistado algunas veces pero lo quería después de todo como a cualquier padre.

"Hmph, a mi fue porque me mandaron el correo hace una semana y es obvio que llene la solicitud sin problema. Y en caso tuyo, creo que fue por simple suerte" - Según el punto de vista de Valiant, este chico simplemente era como cualquier adolescente promedio como cualquiera, su inteligencia y su fuerza estaban de bajo de lo normal (por algo reprobó su examen de ingreso, no como él, que si aprobó su examen de ingreso cuando tenía los 5 años). Hasta no había nada fuera de lo normal (aún).

"Creo que tienes razón, je je je" - Tsukune estaba de acuerdo por su comentario, fue la suerte quien lo ayudó. Pero de no haber sido por esa suerte, seguiría siendo un estudiante atascado en la secundaria. Pero luego Tsukune se fijó en algo que habrá notado de su acompañante desde el principio - "Oye Valiant-san, su vas a la misma escuela que yo ¿por qué no llevas el uniforme escolar?" - le preguntó muy curioso. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de traje de color negro, muy a la moda a decir verdad.

"Digamos que desde pequeño jamás me ha gustado la idea de usar un uniforme, aunque fuera obligatorio" - respondió de una forma muy orgullosa. Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del adolescente promedio cuando dijo eso.

 _"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"_ \- tenía la sospecha de que le hizo algo al uniforme (y no se equivocaba).

 ***Ring Ring!* (Sonido de tono de celular)**

"Al parecer tienes una llamada" - comentó Valiant al notar el vibrador del teléfono de Tsukune.

El chico abrió su celular y supo el nombre de la persona quien le estaba marcando - "¡Ah, es Kyo-chan!" - dijo con felicidad.

"¿Familiar o amigo tuyo?" - inquirió al ver su emoción.

"Es mi hermana, bueno no lo es exactamente, aunque seamos de diferentes madres, nos llevamos como si fuéramos hermanos desde que eramos niños" - Tsukune recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con su vecina.

"Ya veo" - Valiant podía comprender esa típica relación de vecinos, hace tanto tiempo que pasó por algo así antes.

Apretó el botón de llamada y puso el celular en su oreja - "¿Hola, Kyo-chan?"

 _"¿Tsuki, estás ahí?"_ \- se escuchó la voz de una chica en el altavoz - _"Lo escuché de mi tía. ¿Vas a ir a un lugar llamada la Academia Yokai?"_

"Mmhm" - respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 _"Es una escuela a la que pensaba asistir, y por eso hice una investigación sobre ella" -_ su vecina Kyoko estaba a punto de decirle a su primo todo lo que pudo averiguar _\- "Esa escuela..."_ \- sin embargo cuando entraron en un túnel, en ese mismo instante la llamada se interrumpió.

"¿Eh? ¿Kyo-chan? ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¡Holaaaa!" - Tsukune se quedó perplejo porque la llamada se cortó en un instante.

"Al parecer la señal se interrumpió y por eso la llamada se cortó" - comentó Valiant porque también sintió que las señales de sus aparatos se esfumaron de su comunicador y de su rastreador. A decir verdad, escuchó la llamada de la mujer que estaba hablando con Tsukune y se podría decir que estaba en la misma situación, no sabía nada acerca de esa escuela y ni siquiera su tecnología pudo averiguar algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, Valiant vio el exterior de la ventana y se quedó confuso - _"¿Qué es eso?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía lo interior del túnel, era como si el camión estuviera traspasando una especie de vórtice de linea y tiempo y lo decía por el patrón de luces que estaban en la cueva. ¿Pero que rayos estaba pasando?.

"Tal vez sea por que entramos en un túnel. La llamaré de nuevo para que me diga lo que me tenía que decir Kyo-chan" - dijo el adolescente de cabello negro con esperanza. A diferencia del joven peli azul-verde, el no prestaba atención a lo que estaba pasando allá afuera.

* * *

 **Terrenos de la Academia Yokai**

 _"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" -_ En menos de un parpadeo, el autobús llegó al paradero de la escuela que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de la instituto en medio de una playa y por ultimo había un espantapájaros con una calabaza como cabeza con un sombrero, como detalle había un letrero colgando con el escrito _"Academia Yokai"_.

 **"Hemos llegado"** \- habló el conductor mientras se fumaba su abano. Ambos jóvenes se bajaron del transporte y contemplaron el lugar con desdén.

"¿Q... que esto?" - preguntó Tsukune nervioso al ver su alrededor, la atmósfera del cielo cambió significativamente al azul cielo, el mar era de color rojo simulando la sangre y los árboles estaban sin vida, sin ninguna hoja en sus ramas. ¿Acaso este lugar es realmente la Academia Yokai?

Valiant se quedó mirando su alrededor y a diferencia del otro, el no sentía miedo alguno - "Hmph, ¿es idea mía, o a caso el Halloween llegó temprano a este lugar?" - le decía al ver el espantapájaros que le daba su toque al lugar. Estaban en alrededor de Agosto y faltaban dos meses para esa celebración pero al parecer ya se adelantaron con eso. Tal vez una de sus teorías estaba sobre este lugar estaba en lo cierto con lo que pensaba de esta escuela, solo faltaba ver el plantel y sus estudiantes para cerciorarse.

Tsukune lo miró en confusión a su compañero, ¿Cómo es que no siente nada de miedo a pesar de estar en un lugar que luce como de película de cine?.

"Valiant-san, ¿acaso no sientes... miedo?"- le preguntó solo por curiosidad.

"Hmph, aunque no me creas, he estado en lugares más aterradores que este sitio" - el joven Wesker respondió mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Sin embargo, al ver este lugar le traía ciertos recuerdos, recuerdos por los que había pasado hace... tanto tiempo. Tsukune no le pareció tan claro su respuesta, ¿que quiso decir con eso?.

"Oiga señor, ¿de verdad estamos en la academia?" - Valiant le preguntó al chofer y este asintió con la cabeza.

 **"Efectivamente, ahí lo dice claramente. Solo tienen que seguir ese sendero para llegar a la escuela"** \- respondió mientras les señalaba con su dedo hacia el camino en medio de los arboles sin vida y a lo lejos había un edificio.

 _"Por supuesto"_ \- pensó Tsukune porque eso era bastante obvio pero no le gustaba la idea de ir por ese camino.

 **"Por cierto niños, tengan mucho cuidado. La Academia Yokai es un lugar muy aterrador"** \- fue su ultima advertencia antes de cerrar la puerta del autobús e irse de regreso por el túnel.

"¿Eh? ¡Espere, ¿Que quiso decir con eso, señor?" - Tsukune le gritó pero ya era tarde porque lo perdieron de vista tras entrar en la cueva.

 _"Mmm... su presencia desapareció tras entrar en el túnel. Que curioso..."_ \- el joven de las gafas oscuras se quedó intrigado porque ese señor no pudo. desaparecer con todo y autobús en un santiamén, algo olía mal aquí. Además, al igual que Tsukune, ¿que quiso decir con esa ultima oración?, era obvio que no había cosa más aterradora que ir a la escuela y en especial el primer día (opiniones de cualquier joven de la actualidad).

"Bueno, creo que le llamaré Kyo-chan para preguntarle lo que me quería decir" - Tsukune marcó en su celular a su celular pero lo único que recibió fue el mensaje de que no había señal - "Que raro, sigo sin señal. ¿Acaso no hay cobertura aquí?" - trató de buscar una buena recepción pero no aparecía ninguna rayita en su teléfono.

 _"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"_ \- el joven Wesker estaba en la misma situación, ninguno de sus aparatos recibía la señal de sus satélites. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que este era un lugar muy apartado de la civilización en donde no abunda la comunicación con el mundo exterior como si fueran pioneros, pero con su ingenio en el mundo de la tecnología tal vez podía cambiar eso - "Bien Tsukune, ¿que te parece si mejor vamos rumbo a la escuela?, no queremos llegar tarde el primer día, ¿o si?" - le sugirió mientras se adelantaba.

"C-claro" - el chico peli negro asintió con la cabeza y le siguió el paso hasta entrar al bosque tenebroso.

 **Unos Momentos Después**

El dúo de varones caminaban a través del camino de los arboles sin vida y se podría decir que a Tsukune se le ponía la carne de gallina al ver su alrededor - _"Raro, es muy raro. Me hace querer volver a casa"_ \- pensó el chico con nervios, ahora se preguntaba si la escuela luciría igual de aterrador que su terreno.

"Oye" - Valiant le habló provocando que Tsukune se sobresaltara del susto, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se olvidó del mundo real por un segundo - "¿Estás asustado, miedocito?" - preguntó de manera burlona y eso molestó un poco a Tsukune.

"¡N-no estoy asustado!" - exclamó molesto por su pregunta simplona, además ¿como es que este chico no muestra alguna señal de pavor a pesar de estar rodeado en la misma flora que él?, eso asusta más que el mismo bosque.

El detector de Valiant se activó tras decir eso, claramente estaba fingiendo y no quería verse más ridículo de lo que ya está - "Entonces no te quedes como gelatina y avanza" - ambos siguieron con su camino, todo parecía normal a excepción del ambiente del bosque hasta que...

 ***Crack!***

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" - preguntó el joven Aono preguntó asustado, Valiant suspiró un poco fastidiado por su extrema timidez, solo fue una rama que el mismo pisó. Decidió cambiar de lugar, dejó a Tsukune que fuera adelante y él por atrás, así para evitarle más sustos No había nada por los alrededores, excepción de un murciélago que pasaba volando por encima.

"¡Soy una murciélago, chuuuuu!" - comentó la pequeña criatura muy feliz.

 _"¿Acaso ese murciélago... habló?. Ok, ya he visto suficientes cosas raras el día de hoy"_ \- a él ya no le parecía extraño encontrarse con animales parlantes, ya se había encontrado con cientos de ellos en toda su vida y seguía preguntándose si en realidad los animales podían hablar o solo se lo guardaban el secreto. En ese momento, se detuvo porque sintió algo aproximarse y se dirigía aquí a gran velocidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Valiant-san?" - inquirió Tsukune intrigado porque su compañero se detuvo sin ninguna razón aparente.

 ***Ting Ting* (Campana de Bicicleta)**

"¿Que fue...?" - antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, algo salió entre las ramas.

"¡Cuidado!" - exclamó una chica que iba como cafre en su bicicleta, Valiant esquivó dando un salto mortal hacia atrás con mucha agilidad pero no se podría decir lo mismo del otro chico porque terminó recibiendo un golpazo de parte de la bicicleta.

"Uhhhhh, eso dejará marca sin duda alguna" - comentó el joven Wesker mientras seguía en el aire después de haber esquivado eso. Ese golpe equivalió igual a una velocidad de 90 km por hora, que mala suerte para él y para la chica de larga cabellera rosada que estaba montando su vehículo porque ella terminó rodando en el suelo casi desmayada.

"¡Ay, ay!" - Tsukune se frotó la cabeza después de haber sido atropellado, no pudo ver lo que había venido porque todo fue tan deprisa. En ese momento tocó el muslo de algo y en ese momento esa persona gimió cuando sintió eso.

"Lo siento mucho, me sentí mareado a causa de mi anemia" - habló la chica mientras levantaba la vista, Tsukune se sonrojó porque esa chica realmente hermosa, se quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos color verde esmeralda y su larga cabellera rosada.

 _" Increíble, Es tan... hermosa"_

"Oye oye, Tsukune libidinoso. Quita la mano de ahí" - Valiant dijo en tono burlón.

Justo cuando dijo, ambos se sorprendieron y apartaron distancia, la chica se cubrió la falda de la vergüenza mientras que el otro apartó su mano igual avergonzado.

"¡Perdón, no me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba ahí!" - se disculpó tratando con la esperanza de que ella no se molestara.

"Si como no, Tsukune" - dijo de forma sarcástica, Su reloj se activó cuando dijo eso. Que casualidad que este chico le haya tocado la pierna durante su aturdimiento como si nada, ¿coincidencia?, no lo creo. Después de eso, la sangre de Tsukune salía de su cuerpo a causa del golpe de hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, notó algo raro que provenía de esa persona y venía del rosario que colgaba de su cuello.

La misteriosa chica jadeó al ver eso - "¡Oh por dios, estás sangrando!. Déjame ayudarte" - se dispuso a sacar algo para limpiar su rostro.

 _"Su cabello huele bien"_ \- Tsukune olfateó el aroma de esa mujer y le pareció muy agradable. En ese momento, ella sacó un pañuelo y limpió el lugar donde estaba el derrame, sin embargo algo le atrajo la atención, olfateó el olor de la sangre que provenía del joven Aono.

"El olor de la sangre... no... no puedo... resistirme" - susurró la peli rosada y poco a poco se acercaba a su cuello.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!" - Tsukune se ponía cada vez más nervioso, parecía como si ella quisiera besarle o algo así.

"Lo siento, lo que pasa es que... soy un vampiro" - delcaró mientras clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello.

 ***Capuchuuuuuuu!***

Valiant se sorprendió un poco por lo que estaba presenciando, esa mujer "literalmente" le estaba chupando la sangre al pobrecito - _"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso dijo que es un vampiro?"_ \- pensó mientras veía la escena, tal vez diría que es una mentira pero no, su detector no se activo indicando lo contrario. El antes ya se había encontrado con vampiros anteriormente pero ella lucía diferente, normalmente ellos deberían tener el cabello plateado con los ojos rojos pero esta chica era diferente. ¿Cómo es posible esto?, tal vez tenga que ver con el rosario que estaba en su cuello.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhh!" - Tsukune entró en pánico y comenzó a correr en círculos después de sentir una porción menos de su vida drenada.

"¡Oh lo siento... es que... no pude evitarlo, tu sangre... me pareció deliciosa" - la chica se disculpó por lo que hizo pero estaba siendo sincera.

 _"La verdad, no me dolió" -_ Pronto Tsukune se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor en su cuello, pensó que tendría dos agujeros y en lugar de eso había una marca de un labial.

"Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka" - Moka se presentó ante los dos chicos como debía ser - "Así que... ¿ustedes también son de nuevo ingreso en la Academia Yokai?"

"Pues no llevamos este uniforme para ir a la iglesia" - respondió Valiant por su pregunta obvia.

"Ok..." - una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Moka, que manera de responder - "¿Así que cuales son sus nombres?"

"Mi nombre es Aono Tsukune" - se presentó todavía ruborizado. Luego fue el turno de Valiant quien solo cruzó de brazos.

"Wesker, Valiant Wesker"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Tsukune-san, Valiant-kun" - Moka estaba contenta de haber conocido a dos nuevas personas en el primer día de clases, por un momento pensó que estaría sola como lo estuvo en la secundaria. Sin embargo, Moka detectó algo en el otro chico, tenía la misma esencia que Tsukune, se preguntaba si su sangre también sabía igual de deliciosa - "Oigan ¿que opinan sobre los vampiros?" - preguntó tímidamente mientras tocaba sus dedos.

"Bueno... yo no he visto a ninguno antes, pero lo que puedo decir es que los vampiros... son criaturas únicas" - fue lo único que Tsukune pudo responder porque no tenía conocimiento previo de esos seres mitológicos porque jamás imaginó que existiesen de verdad.

"Mmm... vampiros" - El joven peli azul-verde se quedó pensando mientras buscaba una respuesta concreta - "Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos. Es un muerto viviente dotado de una enorme fuerza y poder, que mantiene su inmortalidad bebiendo la sangre de seres vivos" - explicaba mientras veía a Tsukune porque recordó la escena de hace un segundo - "Mi opinión con respecto a tu pregunta, son seres realmente interesantes por sus capacidades" - el ya se había topado con vampiros en su vida pasada y ha podido vencerlos, por esa razón sabe tanto sobre ellos.

"Wow..." - Los dos se quedaron impresionados por su respuesta, es curioso que ese chico supiera tanto sobre los vampiros, tenían la impresión de que tal vez haya vivido una experiencia en carne propia, o por medio de las novelas y en las películas del occidente con mucho estereotipo.

"¡Genial!, ¿quieren ser mis amigos?" - Moka les preguntó muy emocionada y Tsukune asintió la cabeza con nervios por tenerla muy cerca.

"C-claro"

"Hmph, cómo sea" - a el no le importaba mucho si estaba cerca de un vampiro que succiona vitalidad, aún tratándose de una chica hermosa. Al menos consiguió otra compañía después de tanto tiempo.

La vampiro se emocionó por sus respuestas, al fin consiguió un amigo después de estar sola por tanto tiempo, y lo mejor es que consiguió dos amigos en un mismo día ¿esto podría mejorar aún más?. En ese momento, ella notó algo raro entre los dos chicos.

"¿Oye, y que pasó con tu uniforme?" - le preguntó confusa a Valiant y él solo mostró su sonrisa.

"Digamos que nunca me he llevado con los uniformes" - y ya es la tercera persona quien se lo pregunta.

"Ok..." - Moka dijo con una gota de sudor en su nuca, por ahora se conformaba con su respuesta corta pero para otra ocasión - "¿Que les parece si nos vamos juntos a la escuela?, No queremos llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura" - sugirió Moka mientras recogía su bici para que después el trío retomaran su camino hacia la escuela.

"¿Que... acaba de pasar?" - Tsukune le preguntó cerca del oido de Valiant tratando de recapitular lo sucedido.

"Hmph, lo que pasa mi joven amigo es que una chica vino de la nada, te golpeó con su bicicleta para después chuparte la sangre y te propuso a ser su amigo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, sabelotodo?" - preguntó en tono burlón. Otra gota de sudor recorrió en la cabeza del joven Aono, no necesitaba ser tan sarcástico.

* * *

 **Más Tarde/Academia Yokai/Salón 1-4**

Después de una larga y aburrida ceremonia de apertura por parte de la academia, Valiant se dispuso a ir al salón al que le habían asignado, el salón cuarto del primer año. Deslizó la puerta del salón y entró en el, en ese momento fue recibido por las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, los varones lo miraba con miradas frías y calculadoras porque había otro pretendiente que quería quitarles a las chicas lindas.

"Tsk!, otro más" - susurró un estudiante y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Quien se cree este tipo usando esas gafas? ¿Terminator?" - comentó otro para nada impresionado al ver sus lentes, sin mencionar su extraña forma de peinarse.

Mientras tanto las mujeres lo veían con miradas ensueño y miradas lujuriosas.

"Que guapo es" - dijo una estudiante al ver su apariencia.

"Es verdad, creo que me enamoré" - susurró otra chica a sus amigas, su aspecto de chico malo le daba su toque de testosterona.

"¿Me pregunto por qué usará gafas de sol? ¿Cómo serán sus ojos?" - otra chica se preguntó a si misma mientras suspiraba por amor, todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

Valiant simplemente se limitó a quedarse mirando a sus compañeros de clase, la mitad de las opiniones que escuchaba eran de opiniones positivas y la otra mitad eran negativas. Sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba, analizó las presencias de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que no había lecturas humanas en su rastreador, ¿por qué su rastreador le menciona estos datos?. la segunda cosa rara que notó fue a una niña de alrededor de unos 11 años, tenía cabello castaño y vestía un atuendo que le hacía parecer una bruja, ¿por qué estará vestida de esa manera? ¿acaso hay una convención de cosplays por aquí?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la maestra del salón se dirigió hacia él.

"Lle-gas-tar-de" - habló la mujer en silabas mientras movía su dedo de un lado al otro, se podía notar que dijo esa frase con algo de lujuria; era un mujer joven pelirroja y usaba anteojos, vestía una blusa blanca con una falda negra. Lo más notable de su apariencia eran sus enorme atributos debajo de sus prendas pero eso al joven Wesker no le interesaba eso - "¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?" - su profesora le exigió una explicación.

"Hmph, perdí la noción del tiempo y anduve por el sendero de la vida" - respondió mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado. De hecho, después de la ceremonia tuvo que ir a su habitación asignada en el edificio de los chicos para dejar sus cosas ahí.

"Mmm... ¿con que el sendero de la vida?. Eso me parece in-te-re-san-te" - dijo nuevamente en silabas - "¿Cual es tu nombre, alumno?. Presentante ante tus compañeros, no-se-as-tí-mi-do" - ella le dio la oportunidad de presentarse con el resto de sus alumnos para que no sintiera pena.

"Mi nombre es Wesker, Valiant Wesker" - dijo sin mucha expresión y lo único que recibió fue los susurros de sus compañeros, para algunos les pareció extraño ese nombre mientras que otros les interesó por que sonaba extranjero.

 _"Valiant Wesker... un nombre interesante para un chico interesante"_ \- pensó la pelirroja tras oír ese nombre, al parecer inició con el pie correcto - "Ahora déjame presentarme, yo soy Ririko Kagome pero tu solo dime Ri-ri-ko Sen-sei y yo te enseñaré la clase de matemáticas" - se acercó un poco - "Te-lo en-se-ña-ré, ¿entendiste?" - Ririko inquirió para cerciorarse si fue muy claro con su explicación.

"Al píe de la letra" - contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Las matemáticas no eran problemas para él, aún en este nivel. Un ligero detalle, al escuchar su apellido le hizo recordar a otra mujer pero tenía ese nombre como principal **(Leer libro III para entender este fragmento).**

Ririko se quedó mirando a su nuevo estudiante con cierto interés, de todos los estudiantes que ha tenido en su carrera de profesora, este era diferente por alguna razón, su aroma era distinto a cualquier otro varón en esta escuela, era como si fuese... un humano. Sea cual sea la explicación, lo averiguará pronto y sin duda alguna sentirá un gran placer cuando le toque sus "lecciones especiales" - "Por cierto, ¿donde está uniforme?" - de todos los estudiantes (o al manos casi todos), era el único que llevaba una vestimenta diferente.

Arqueó su rostro y miró por otro lado - "Digamos... que tuvo un accidente provocado apropósito" - bromeó y todos los miraron intrigados, ¿que quiso decir eso?. Y con esto ya son cuatro personas que le dan la misma pregunta.

"Bien Wesker-kun creo que podemos dejar eso para otra ocasión, por ahora sea tan amable de tomar su asiento porque voy a iniciar mi discurso" - Ririko trató de encontrar un asiente vacío y lo encontró, en la ventana y justo al lado izquierdo de la niña con atuendo de bruja - "Tome asiente a lado de Sendo Yukari" - le señaló con su dedo su butaca, Valiant le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, se sentó a lado de la niña de cabello castaño. Él volteó a mirarla y ella bruscamente giró su cabeza porque sintió pena. Seguía preguntándose como una niña ingresó a esta escuela siendo tan joven, aunque por un lado eso no le pareció raro porque el también entró a la preparatoria cuando era un niño, pero esta niña era más grande que él cuando sucedió eso. **(2)**

"Bien clase, presten atención por favor" - la maestra pelirroja comenzó con su discurso de bienvenido hacia sus alumnos - "Sean bienvenidos a la Academia Yokai, yo seré su profesora de matemáticas durante todo el año y también seré su Tutora. Nos-di-ver-ti-re-mos" -dijo esa ultima frase en silabas mientras movía su dedo indice de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa seductora. Los hombres estaban tomando toda su atención hacia su profesora que estaba muy buena, algunos se les hacía agua la boca y a otros sentían que sus narices goteaban gotas de sangre, todos menos el joven de gafas negras que le daba igual. Además, siempre ha considerado que lo importante de un profesor o profesora de una escuela es su manera de enseñar en su materia y no en su manera de vestir (por algo les pagan, ¿o no?.No le parecería extraño que al final sus compañeros varones terminen reprobando el año por prestar atención a otras cosas que no sean sus apuntes.

"Como ha de estar enterados, esta es una escuela construido especialmente para los monstruos..."

 _"Espera... ¿Qué dijo? ¿monstruos?"_ \- pensó Valiant en sorpresa cuando dijo eso, ahora todo tenía sentido. Con razón sentía la atmosférica diferente, con razón sus lineas de comunicación fueron interrumpidas, con razón no sentía signos vitales humanos, estaba rodeado por Yokai's, jamás se imaginó que se volvería a encontrar con alguno después de su ultima aventura. Todavía tenía una duda, si esta era una escuela exclusivamente para monstruos, ¿por qué le habrán mandado esa solicitud si el es humano?, más bien, medio-humano. No solo él, también lo decía por Tsukune ya que el también era humano, pero había una diferencia notable entre ambos.

 _"Apostaría todos mis cigarros y latas de cervezas, a que en estos momentos, Tsukune está temblando de miedo si oyó este mismo discurso"_ \- ya se imaginaría su rostro del pobrecito al enterarse de esta terrible verdad.

Por ahora decidió disimular para no llamar la atención (más de lo que ya ha atraído hasta ahora), y escuchar el discurso de su profesora.

"... El problema actual, la tierra actualmente está bajo el control por los humanos y para poder continuar existiendo, no nos queda de otra más que co-e-xis-tir de forma pa-ci-fi-ca" - Ririko les mostraba unos dibujos en su pizarra indicando un claro ejemplo de su explicación - "En esta academia, ustedes aprenderán _'Como coexistir con los humanos"_

 _"Eso es obvio, después de todo no pueden contra todos"_ \- Valiant entendía a la perfección a lo que estaba refiriendo su maestra. Según las estadísticas actuales los seres humanos (incluyéndose) han alcanzado una cifra total de 7,000 millones de habitantes en todo el planeta (aproximadamente), la cifra era considerablemente notable a comparación del numero de Yokai's que habían hace 500 años hasta la actualidad. Tal vez los monstruos sean poderosos, pero eran superados fácilmente por la cantidad de humanos existentes. Los números nunca fallan, hasta con un simple "uno" hace la diferencia.

"Sin embargo, hay ciertas reglas establecidas aquí ustedes deben cumplir obligatoriamente:

"Numero 1.- Mientras vivan en esta escuela, deberán permanecer en su _Forma Humana._ ¿En-tien-den?, es cuestión de que sean capaces de mantenerse ocultos en su identidad humana. Esa es la clave de la coexistencia"

 _"No hay problema"_ \- le pareció claro y a la vez incoherente esa regla. Estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la coexistencia humana, ¿pero por qué deben ocultar sus identidades entre ellos mismo?, se supone que no deberían temerse porque todos pertenecían a la misma especie, ¿o no?. Algo raro ocultaba esta escuela para hacer esa regla.

"Numero 2.- No se les permitirá que ninguno de los otros estudiantes conozcan su verdadera identidad, ¿Lo-han-com-pren-di-do?" - les preguntó moviendo nuevamente su dedo de un lado a otro, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

 _"Hmph, ni siquiera podrán decirse entre ellos lo que son en realidad"_ \- otra regla absurda, pero por otro lado al menos eso le ayudará a conservar su anonimato.

"Meh!" - un estudiante gruñó del aburrimiento, se encontraba sentado en diagonal derecho de donde estaba el joven Wesker - "Oiga profesora, ¿no sería recomendable si todos nosotros acabáramos con esos odiosos humanos?" - sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue un latigazo en su mejilla provocando que a ese chico le saliera sangre, todos se estremecieron menos Valiant.

 _"Que respuesta"_ \- pudo ver claramente una cola en forma de látigo que salió debajo de la falda de Ririko. Al parecer es más estricta de lo que aparentaba, su sexto sentido le decía que debía tener cuidado de ella.

"Debes levantar la mano la próxima vez que quieras hablar ¿en-ten-dis-te?" - le pregunta con una sonrisa falsa y el estudiante asintió con la cabeza con miedo - "Y con respecto a tu pregunta, eso sería imposible porque todos los estudiantes y maestros de la academia Yokai son monstruos. Aquí no existe ningún humano genuino y eso es debido a la barrera sagrada que cubre este mundo, Y si de pura casualidad hubiera algún humano en esta escuela... mo-ri-rá-al-ins-tan-te" - después de que dijo esa ultima oración, dio una mirada hacia el joven peli azul-verde y le dio un guiño, tenía el presentimiento de haber olido algo de humano en él.

Valiant se percató de su mirada y al parecer tenía que estar alerta, estaba rodeado de cientos de Yokai's que podían detectar su presencia. Y con respecto a la ultima regla, le pareció también irracional, ¿entonces de que sirve tratar de coexistir con los humanos? si al final buscarán matarlos cuando menos esperen. Solo esperaba que su amigo Aono tenga las suficientes agallas como para permanecer en este plantel.

"Numero 3.- No se permitirán ninguna clase de peleas en los terrenos de la escuela, si en dado caso llegan a desobedecer esta relga o alguna de las anteriores ya mencionadas. Tendrán que recibir un _co-rrec-ti-vo_ " - les advirtió con cierto tono en esa ultima parte. Ella personalmente de hacer ese "castigo" a aquel estudiante que se atreva a romper las normas escolares.

 **(Insertar este efecto: /watch?v=WMuTlJipcJE) -** Justo en ese instante la campana de la escuela sonó indicando el fin de la sesión.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Se acabó tan pronto la clase?" - Ririko suspiró porque estaba decepcionada de que su primera clase fuera tan corta, pues era el primer día - "En fin ¿que se le puede hacer?. Buen alumnos, eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Tómense el resto del día para conocer más la escuela y adaptarse sus nuevos dormitorios" - la clase se despidió y le agradecieron con una reverencia.

"Hasta mañana, Ririko-sensei" - los varones se formaban en fila para despedirse uno por uno de su profesora con un ligero rubor en sus rostros.

"Has-ta-la-pro-xi-ma" - ella se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora, todos hacían lo mismo hasta que el joven Wesker pasó a su lado y sin decir nada - _"Nos veremos mañana, Valiant-kun"_ \- dijo en tono seductor acompañado de otro guiño y el se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó eso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esa pelirroja planeaba algo con él y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser bonito.

"Hasta mañana" - fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse del salón. Ririko puso un dedo sobre su boca, este año escolar se pondrá más interesante que en generaciones pasadas.

* * *

Ya en los pasillos, Valiant se encontraba caminando tranquilamente después de esa pequeña "inconveniencia" de parte de su maestra de matemáticas y a la vez tutora del salón. Tenía mucho que pensar acerca de esta esta escuela y sobre sus normas y solo había un lugar perfecto al que podía ir, el tejado. Notó a la pequeña niña vestida de bruja de su clase, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la niña simplemente huyó de él y se dirigió a otra dirección.

"Pero que extraña es" - susurró mientras veía correr a la niña, ¿por qué será tan tímida?, incluso lo notó en la clase. Sea lo que sea, lo ignoraba por que tenía algo importante que hacer ahora mismo. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela se dio cuenta de las miradas de los otros estudiantes de la academia y podía escuchar sus opiniones y pensamientos (tanto el de los hombres como de las mujeres).

 _"Que lindo es"_ \- pensó una chica de cabello lacio y de negro con un rubor en su rostro.

 _"Esas gafas lo hacen ver tan... Kawaii"_ \- pensó otra chica de pelo castaño con el mismo tono de rubor.

 _"¿Tendrá novia?, espero que alguien como yo pueda salir con un hombre como él"_ \- pensó una estudiante con la cabellera rubia.

También escuchaba los pensamientos de los hombres.

 _"Perdedor"_

 _"¿Que busca con ocultar sus ojos con esas ridículas gafas?"_

 _"Más le vale que no se acerca a ninguna chica linda, o si no... nos las va a pagar"_

"Tontos" - susurró Valiant tras oír todos las criticas positivas y negativas de los estudiantes. No tenían ni idea de con quien estaban a punto de lidiar, aún si se enteran de que es humano, no tenían ninguna de posibilidad de matarlo aunque fuera toda la academia contra él. Salió de los corredores y se encontró nuevamente a Tsukune y a Moka en la fuente de sodas, muy juntitos. El notó que ambos metieron las manos para recoger sus bebidas y casualmente ambos se tocaron las manos.

"Pero miren que tenemos aquí; Romeo y Julieta" - bromeó con una sonrisa y ambos se sobre saltaron del susto.

"¡V...Valiant-san!" - Tsukune reaccionó y se apartó con las mejillas rojas, ni siquiera lo sintió - "¡¿C... Cuanto tiempo llevas observando?!"

"Hace aproximadamente 1.26 segundos, no vi nada importante afuera, a excepción de ustedes dos, tórtolos" - el joven Wesker dijo en tono burlón. Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron y miraron por todos lados menos hacia sus lados opuestos en donde se encontraban, que momento más incomodo les ha hecho pasar su amigo - "Je je je, deberían ver sus rostros. En cualquier caso, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Q...queríamos tomar una bebida después de la primera hora de clases y después íbamos a recorrer la escuela" - respondió Moka todavía sonrojada.

"Oh bueno, bien por ustedes" - el podía entenderlo, después de todo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo en los tejados del edificio. El chico tomó su bebida enlatada y era un refresco ordinario mientras que la chica una lata de jugo de tomate.

"¿Jugo de tomate?" - Valiant le preguntó al notar esa lata, no era muy habitual que una persona escogiera esa clase de bebidas como el jugo de tomate, que gustos tan extraños tenía esa mujer.

"Yo también me pregunté lo mismo, ¿por qué escogiste jugo de tomate, Moka-san?" - Tsukune tenía curiosidad.

"Lo que pasa es que en mi vida siempre he bebido jugo de tomate como un sustituto de la sangre" - respondió Moka con una sonrisa mientras hacía un par de agujeros con un abrelatas, al menos esa siempre ha sido su costumbre hasta este día, cuando conoció a Tsukune y su maravillosa sangre.

"Ya comprendo, apuesto que esto viene de parte de tu naturaleza vampiro, ¿o me equivoco?" - el joven Wesker inquirió para cerciorase y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras bebían de sus latas, a pesar de que estaba implementada la regla de revelar sus verdaderas identidades, Moka ya se los había dicho hace unas horas.

"¿No vas a comprar algo de la maquina, Valiant-kun?" - la vampiro de cabello rosa le preguntó si tenía sed, el negó con la cabeza.

"No, porque yo ya tengo mi propia bebida" - en ese momento, el joven con gafas sacó su propia lata.

Tsukune se sorprendió en un instante y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo - "¡¿Eso es... cerveza?!" - casi se atragantó al ver su lata, Moka se preocupó y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, aunque, ella también se sorprendió al ver eso.

"Si, si así es" - respondió mientras abría su cerveza y daba un gran sorbo de él.

"¡V... Valiant-kun, no creo que sea apropiado que bebas esa clase de bebidas aquí en la escuela, ¿no crees que te sancionaran si se enteran?" - Moka le preguntó histérica, las bebidas alcohólicas no estaban dentro de las normas de la academia, no obstante, el alcoholismo era un mal habito.

"Hmph, ¿quien dijo algo sobre enterarse?"" - respondió con toda seguridad. Mientras no se den cuenta no tenía nada de que preocuparse, de todas formas siempre tenía la manera de tomar sus cervezas sin problema. Una gota de sudor recorrió las cabezas de Tsukune y Moka, al parecer se confiaba demasiado porque se creía el listo.

"¿Tú eres Akashiya Moka, no?" - se escuchó una voz masculina, los tres voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que había un chico escondido en las columnas - "Yo soy tu compañero, Saizou Komiya" - Saizou se presentó ante la hermosa chico porque al instante que la vio se enamoró de ella al igual que muchos otros chicos.

 _"Este tipo busca problemas"_ \- pensó Valiant al ver a ese tipo, su intuición le decía que se trataba del bravucón que toda escuela debería tener.

En ese momento, Saizou levantó del cuello a Tsukune y éste comenzaba a sofocarse - "Dime algo, ¿por qué una chica hermosa como tú tiene que estar con tipo como este?" - dijo refiriéndose a Tsukune por lo perdedor que resultó ser, el quería deshacerse de toda basura inútil que se acercaba a su mujer.

"¡Tsukune!" - Moka exclamó preocupada y quería intervenir pero una mano la bloqueó y era del joven Wesker.

"Déjamelo a mi" - le susurró y luego se acercó a Saizou - "Oye, te recomiendo que sueltes a ese chico"

*Tsk!* - Saizou hizo lo que le pidió y arrojó al chico con fuerza hacia la maquina de sodas destruyéndola.

"¡Tsukune!" - la vampiro fue a su lado y trató de ayudarle a ponerse de pie - "¿Estás bien?" - él asintió con la cabeza.

Saizou fulminó con su mirada hacia Valiant - "¿Cual es tu problema, basura?" - solo porque usaba gafas, no quería decir que fuese más genial que él.

"Tu eres mi problema, y al parecer el de los demás" - contestó con acertividad.

"¿Acaso quieres que te mate, cómo a ese chico?" - inquirió señalando a Tsukune, el joven Wesker simplemente le sonrió.

"¿Ese fue un intento de amenaza? Pues te salió muy mal, amigo"

Saizou frunció el ceño por su insolencia - "¡Idiota!, ¿Pues quien crees que soy?" - al parecer este chico desconocía su reputación antes de ingresar a la academia.

"Pues tu nombre Saizou Komiya, ¿no es así?. ¿O qué? ¿Necesito leer tu biografía?"- bromeó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Eso es todo!" - el chico rebelde intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara y Valiant lo esquivó moviendo su cabeza sin problema - "¿Q.. qué?" - su ataque falló.

"Hmph, Que predecible eres, al menos haz algo original" - se mofó mientra su puño ni siquiera rosó su cabello.

"¡Maldito!" - exclamó nuevamente e intentó dar otro puñetazo pero esta vez Valiant le agarró de la muñeca - "¡¿Q... Qué?!" - tanto Saizou como Tsukune y Moka se sorprendieron pro la fuerza que poseía - "¡Maldito, suéltame!" - el joven Komiya intentó zafarse pero era inútil.

"¿Quieres tu mano?, Como gustes..."

 ***Crack!***

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" - Saizou exclamó de dolor porque le estaban apretando muy dura la muñeca. Tsukune y Moka entraron shock con lo que estaba viendo (incluso escucharon los huesos crujir), ese chico con gafas era más agresivo y fuerte que su compañero de clase.

"M... maldito" - el joven de pelo castaño gruñó de ira y dolor porque su mano quedó inmóvil.

"¿Ahora entiendes con quien estás lidiando?. Ahora lárgate antes de que te rompa algo más que tu mano" - Valiant le advirtió de la manera más pacifica posible porque si no, las cosas se pondrán feas en este sitio.

"¡¿Quien rayos eres tú?!" - Saizou le exigió severamente y quería que su enemigo se identificara.

"Que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Valiant Wesker. Espero que tu diminuta cabeza se grabe ese nombre a partir de ahora" - le contestó con una sonrisa arrogante y eso causó más la ira del delincuente.

"¡Esto no se va quedar así, me vengaré de ti, idiota!" - lo amenazó muy seriamente y luego fijo su vista al par de jóvenes que estaban por atrás - "¡Y también me aseguraré de que seas mía, Akashiya Moka!" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse indignado del edificio.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

El trío se encontraban por encima de los tejados de la escuela, Moka y Tsukune se encontraban juntos en los barandales mientras que Valiant estaba de brazos cruzados sintiéndose orgulloso por lo que pasó allá abajo. Con todo gusto esperaría la revancha de parte de Komiya.

"Eso fue sorpresivo, ¿o no?" - Moka les preguntó a sus dos amigos y asintieron con la cabeza - "¿Estás bien, Tsukune-san?" - volvió a preguntarle para cerciorarse.

"Por tercera vez, estoy bien Moka-san pero gracias por preocuparte" - Tsukune todavía sentía dolor por ese impacto en la maquina pero luego se dirigió al joven peli azul-verde - "Gracias, Valiant-san, eres alguien fuerte" - se le había olvidado darle sus agradecimientos por ese favor.

"Hmph. No hay de que, solo tenía que darle una lección a ese tonto" - más le valía a ese Saizou no aparecer frente a el... o le irá mal.

"¡En serio, eres alguien fuerte. Valiant-kun!" - Moka también lo elogió por ese favor, ella también poseía una fuerza considerable por ser vampiro pero desconocía lo que era el joven con gafas oscuras - "Por cierto, ¿qué clase de monstruos son ustedes?" - tenía la impresión de que tal vez era un vampiro como ella, de lo contrario no tendría esa sorprendente fuerza en su estado humano. Al preguntar eso, Tsukune se puso nervioso cuando dijo eso pero Valiant no.

"¿Qué acaso no está en contra de las reglas revelar tu verdadera identidad?" - lo dijo para encubrir al otro chico.

"¡Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado. Olviden mi pregunta, ¿si?"

"Pero tu nos dijiste que eras un vampiro, ¿no es así?" - el joven Wesker le recordó ese detalle.

"Si, pero no sabía esa regla hasta el día de hoy" - dijo Moka feliz - "También como la de usar nuestra verdadera forma en situaciones de peligro"

"No se ustedes, pero con respecto a esa regla yo me preocuparía" - dijo volviendo su vista hacia el terreno.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Valiant-san/kun?" - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo extrañados.

"Simplemente porque no veré la necesidad de usarlo, es más, ni siquiera usaría mi poder en mi forma oculta" - si sus cálculos no fallaban, no necesitaría usar más allá del 2% de su poder como en casos anteriores.

"¿Entonces que clase de monstruo eres?" - inquirió Moka curiosa y ahora ignorando la regla, ¿que clase de monstruos podría ser uno de sus amigos?.

"Hmph. Se podría decir que soy único en mi especie" Moka y Tsukune jadearon al oír eso.

"Oh, lo siento no debí..." - Moka intentó disculparse por su pregunta pero el joven Wesker le interrumpió.

"No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado" - probablemente no habrán visto en carne propia a un verdadero cyborg que no sea en películas o historias de ficción. Lo siguiente que hizo fue meterse las manos en sus bolsillos una cajetilla y de ahí sacó un cigarro para después ponérselo en la boca.

"¡¿T... También fumas?!" - preguntó Tsukune en shock, primero bebe y después fuma, que mal habito tenía.

"Mmhm" - asintió mientras sacaba de su otra bolsa un encendedor de metal (esos que tienen una tapa y se abren con el dedo), prendió el cigarro con el encendedor y comenzó a disfrutar del sabor.

"¿Por qué lo haces, Valiant-kun?" - preguntó Moka perpleja, fumar también se encontraba en los malos hábitos de un ser humano.

Valiant liberó el humo en varios aros de humo - "Cuando me pongo a pensar, siempre saco un cigarro para aclarar mis ideas. Es una costumbre que llevo haciendo desde hace años. Además... la escuela no ha dicho nada sobre los cigarros, o de beber cervezas en horario de clases, ¿así que de que se preocupan?" - a diferencia de muchos humanos, su organismo era muy fuerte y el cáncer no podía hacerle efecto por más cigarros que fume cada día.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando con escepticismo por su comentario, ¿cómo podría pensar con claridad teniendo el humo del tábaco en su alrededor?, no tenían ni la más mínima idea y lo ignoraban. Pero volviendo a otro tema, estaban hablando con respecto al tipo de monstruos que son.

"Hablando de eso, yo no creo que Moka-san parezca un monstruo aterrador" - Tsukune lo dijo por lo linda y normal que aparentaba ser.

"Amigo, las apariencias engañan. No juzgues a un libro por su portada" - le aconsejó mientras miraba el exterior. Tenía que tomar en cuenta ese dato porque la vida es así, ya lo ha vivido antes.

"Eso es por ahora. Es más, quiero que ustedes dos miren" - Moka les mostró a los dos lo que tenía colgado cerca del busto, Valiant miró como si nada porque sabía a que se estaba refiriendo (su rosario), sin embargo la cara de Tsukune se puso roja.

"¡¿Q... que quieres que miremos?!, ¡¿Tus pechos?!" - tras decir eso recibió un sape en la cabeza de parte del joven peli-azul - "¡Auch!"

"No seas teto, ella se refiere al rosario que cuelga en su cuello" - el no era tan ingenuo como el joven promedio - "Feh! ¿En que estabas pensando?" - le preguntó en tono burlón por ser mal pensado.

"¡No necesitabas golpearme en la cabeza, ¿sabes?!" - exclamó un poco enojado por haber hecho un acto tan impulsivo.

"Como iba diciendo, ¿ven este rosario que cuelga de mi?" - Moka les volvió a preguntar y ambos asintieron - "Verán, si yo me quito este rosario que llevo en el pecho, mi verdadera forma surge y me convierto en un vampiro realmente poderoso y aterrador"

Al joven Aono le salió una gota de sudor frío, pero Valiant, por laguna razón se encontraba... interesado por lo que acaba decir.

 _"Así que un vampiro realmente fuerte, ¿eh?. Eso quisiera verlo en persona"_ \- los rivales fuertes eran su pasatiempo favorito y siempre estaba dispuesto a encontrarse uno tras otro - "¿Y te puede quitar tu rosario en este momento?"

Moka se rascó la barbilla - "Bueno... no realmente. Lo que pasa es que te rosario fue creado con el fin de sellar mis poderes y hasta ahora no he sido capáz de quitarme a voluntad"

"Mmm... ya veo" - Valiant estaba un poco decepcionado pero la comprendía. A pesar de no ser tan creyente en la religión, los rosario de alguna forma han sido usados como intrumento para repeler vampiros. Tal vez tendría que esperar un poco hasta que su verdadera identidad sea revelada.

"Pues a mi no me molestaría, Moka-san siempre será Moka-san aún si llegara a cambiar" - Tsukune declaró con total seguridad - "¿Y tu Valiant-san?"

"Hmph, yo solo muero de curiosidad de saber como es su verdadera forma" - respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Cuando dijeron sus respuestas, Moka se sintió complacida y emocioanada

"Ustedes son mis primeros y verdaderos amigos" - ella les dio una calida sonrisa - "Además esta es mi primera vez contigo, Tsukune" - Moka dijo con cierto rubor en su rostro y el joven lo miró con intriga.

"¿T... tu primera vez?" - ¿que estaba insinuando cuando dijo eso?.

"Me refiera a que esta es la primera vez que bebo sangre real. A lo largo de mi vida lo único que he tomado unicamente jugo de tomate y transfuciones que lo sustituían, pero eso no se comparaba con el deliciosa aroma de tu sangre" - tras decir eso, Moka le dio un abrazo a Tsukune - "Perdoname, es que no puedo... resistir..." - estaba punto de darle otra "mordida". Pero justo en ese instante, los ojos del joven Aono se abrieron cuando ella estaba a milimetros de su cuello, tenía la impresión de haber visto a alguien diferente en un milesima de segundo. Valiant también se percató de esto, tal vez esa era la forma que tanto estaba diciendo, solo es una teoría.

"¡Alto!" - en ese instante se apartó de inmediato de ella y dejó a la vampiro confundida.

"¿Tsukune, por qué te comportas tan raro?" - inquirió anonada por su reacción.

Tsukube ya no quería guardarselo por si mismo, la tensión se apoderó de él - "Es que quiero ir a una escuela de humanos. Para mi es imposible asistir a esta escuela"

"¿Así que eso era lo que querías decir?" - el joven Wesker sabía desde un principio que pensaba en eso, tal vez al enterarse de las reglas que tenía esta institución - _"Además, ¿imposible?. Eso dices tu"_ \- en la vida, nada es imposible.

Moka quedó consternada al oír eso - "¡Tsukune, no puedes ir a una escuela de humanos. Odio a los humanos, estuve en una escuela para humanos durante la secundaria y como los humanos no creen en los montruos, me sentí aislada; hasta a veces sentía mejor que no existiera" - ella recordó los horribles momentos que pasó durante esa etapa - "Pero ustedes dijeron que no les importaba si era un vampiro, ¡por primera vez no estoy sola!" - ella exclamó con sentimiento con la esperanza de que Tsukune reconsidere su decisión.

 _"Eso no es del todo cierto, Moka"_ \- tenía razón en algo, es cierto que las personas de la actualidad no creen en la existencia de monstruos por como ha cambiado el mundo durante el transcurso de los años a comparación de cómo vivían durante la época de guerras civiles (guerras de humanos contra Youkai's). La ciencia y la tecnología han tenido mucho que ver en esto. No obstante, el discurso que dijo Moka le trajo ciertos recuerdos, los amigos que había hecho durante su vida y los momentos que pasó con ellos, todos ellos los tuvo que dejar a un lado y no por haber querido abandonarlos a propósito, simplemente no podía mantenerse a sus lados por ser... diferente.

"¿Que pasaría, si YO fuera uno de esos humanos que tanto odias, me seguirías aceptando?" - preguntó Tsukune mientras miraba hacia abajo.

 _"Tsukune, más vale que no digas lo que pienso que vas a decir"_ \- pensó Valiant mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente. Ya quisiera no tener su telepatía para averiguar los pensamientos humanos, lastima que la vida sea así.

"Soy humano..." - escupió su respuesta, justo como se lo imaginó - "Me mandaron aquí gracias a un error" - se sentía poco a poco enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

Moka quedó pasmada por lo que dijo, no lo podía creer - "¿P... Pero cómo?, los humanos no pueden entrar en esta escuela" - dijo en shock.

 _"Te equivocas de nuevo"_ \- entonces recordó algo que dijo su profesora en el discurso de bienvenida acerca de que si un humano entrase en la academia, terminaría exterminado. Pero no había uno, sino dos humanos presentes y estaban justo enfrente de ella.

"¡Yo lamento haber sido amigo de un vampiro!" - exclamó enojado con todo el aire de sus pulmones y eso causó que el corazón de la chica de cabellos rosas se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"¡Oye Tsukune, no digas eso enfrente de ella!" - Valiant le reprochó con seriedad, eso fue muy desconsiderado de su parte. Él sabía lo que era la soledad y lo vivió en carne y hueso durante tres años.

Tsukune se encogió de hombros al oír su regaño, a pesar de verle los ojos directamente los ojos, su expresión facial lo decía todo. No le contradijo porque lo único que hizo fue huir del lugar.

Valiant notó su mirada, y lo que estaba teniendo en la cabeza cuando se fue huyendo - _"Tsukune, ¿en que estás pensando?"_ \- tenía la ligera sospecha de que quería irse de este lugar lo antes posible y sabía los verdaderos motivos. A diferencia de él, este chico no estaba preparado para enfrentar al mundo real, y mucho menos en un mundo rodeado practicamente de Yokai's. A el le daba igual si quería irse o no, pero Moka... ella no se lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

"Tsukune..." - susurró la vampiro en voz quebrantada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, esas palabras quedarían en su memoria por el resto de sus días - "Valiant..." - volteó mirar al otro y este se quedó mirando todavía con seriedad.

"Se lo que estás pensando Moka..." - dijo mientras sacaba el humo de su boca - "...y estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"Entonces, ¿de verdad me vas a ayudar a que Tsukune reconsidere su decisión" - le pidió ese gran favor, no quería perder a uno de sus nuevos amigos que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Sip" - tiró la colilla del cigarro y lo piso para apagarlo - "Si algo que no me gusta es que los amigos se abandonen a otros así como así, tenemos que arreglar su pequeño problema"

"Gracias, Valiant-kun" - Moka le dijo con una sonrisa, que bueno que su otro amigo era comprensivo y considerado.

"Hmph, no hay de qué. Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero decirte y es mejor que lo sepas ahora mismo" - el joven Wesker tenía que decir lo que tenía que decir - "Soy humano también"

"¡¿Q... Qué, tú también?!" - esa noticia lo dejó impactada, lo dijo como si nada a diferencia del otro joven. ¿También era humano, pero cómo?. Ahora todo tenía sentido, con razón su aroma igual que el de Tsukune, pero no estaba convencida cuando confrontó al delincuente Saizou - "Pero me dijiste que pertenecías a una raza totalmente distinta, ¿me mentiste?"

Él negó con cabeza - "No te mentí cuando los dije eso, es claro que soy humano pero poseo características que me hacen completamente diferente al resto de la humanidad"

"¿Cómo... cuales?" - inquirió Moka intrigada.

"Digamos, que soy... un Super Humano" - escupió su respuesta mientras ajustaba sus lentes. Sus niveles de fuerza, inteligencia y sobre todo, poder, rebazaban los estándares humanos.

"¿Super Humano?" - jamás había oído algo así en su vida que no tuviera que ver con la ficción. Tal vez pensaría que estaba mintiendo y lo dijo solo por un intento desesperado por consolarla y de cubrir el error de Tsukune, pero al ver su mirada (al menos su expresión facial) tal vez pensaba lo contrario.

"Se que es complicado de entender, lo que soy es un tema distinto a lo que podías comprender, pero les prometo que se los diré más adelante a ti y a Tsukune. Pero Moka... prometeme una cosa, jura que no les dirás a nadie acerca de nuestras verdaderas identidades, ¿entendido?" - habría consecuencias graves si la escuela se entera de esto. Por un lado el estaba preparado para soportar cualquier cosa que se le cruze, pero no podría decir lo mismo del joven Aono.

Moka sonrió entre lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza - "Lo juro Valiant-kun, nadie sabrá sobre esto" - dijo con determinación, estaría dispuesta a proteger a sus dos nuevos amigos y ninguna palabra de más saldría de su boca.

Valiant sonrió y le dio el pulgar arriba - "Vamos, hay que ir por él antes de que sea tarde" - tras decir eso, ambos salieron del tejado para buscar a su descarriado amigo y para eso tenían que seguir su rastro de camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsukune iba corriendo tan rápido como podía tratando de salir del campus de la escuela, a medida que avanzaba en los pasillos se dio cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de los demás estudiantes.

 _"El es un monstruo"_ \- pensó mientras veía por su lado derecho - _"Y ella también"_ \- decía mirando hacia la izquierda - _"No importa a donde vaya, hay monstruos en donde sea. Alumnos, maestros... ¡Todo!. Tengo que regresar a casa de algún modo, al mundo humano"_ \- pensaba el chico promedio mientras seguía corriendo. No tenía idea de cómo entró a esta escuela y de la misma forma saldrá.

* * *

Regresando al dúo principal, Valiant y Moka corrían para encontrar al desdichado Aono para hacerlo entrar en razón y no de marcha atrás.

 _"No debe haber ido tan lejos, apuesto que debe haber ido a la parada de autobuses"_ \- eso es lo que analizó Valiant tras seguir el rastro de él. Para ser un adolescente promedio, se notaba que tenía habilidad para escapar. En un instante el joven Wesker se detuvo dejando desconcertada a Moka.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Valiant-kun?" - le preguntó.

"Se que estás escondido por allí, será mejor que te muestres" - dijo mirando hacia los arboles y arbustos.

"Vaya vaya. Eres más astuto de lo que imaginé, Wesker-teme" - comentó Saizou mientras salía de su escondite - "Tengo cuentas que saldar contigo y una dama que reclamar" - dijo viendo a Moka con lujuria y esta se escondió en la espalda del joven con gafas.

"Hmph, no tenemos tiempo como para perderlo contigo, Komiya. Una persona desamparada necesita apoyo psicológico, así que nos disculpas..." - pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su camino, Saizou volvió a reirse.

"¿Qué?, ¿Así sin más me ignoras?. ¡Ahora mismo sufrirás por lo que me hiciste antes!" - exclamó y en ese momento, el cuerpo de Saizou comenzó a deformarse hasta convertirse en un gigante con grandes músculos. Moka se estremeció al ver la verdadera forma de Saizou pero Valiant no.

 _"Interesante..."_ \- pensó con una sonrisa confiada la ver la verdadera forma de este sujeto - _"Esto será pan comido"_

"¡Esta es mi verdadera forma, un Orco!" - declaró mientras sacaba su enorme lengua ensalivada.

"Oye, ¿que acaso una de las reglas implica en que no debes revelar tu verdadera forma?" - Valiant le preguntó de forma burlona.

"¡Callate, ¿eso a quien le importa?!. Estamos fuera de los terrenos de la academia de todos modos, así que no hay nadie que nos pueda ver!" - exclamó el orco mientras se preparaba para luchar - "Ahora mismo cobraré mi venganza, Wesker-teme"

"Ven por mi si te atreves, dicen que perro que ladra no muerde" - dijo Valiant en forma desafiante mientras

"¡Valiant-kun, no lo hagas. Es muy peligroso, es mejor porque Saizou es un orco, uno de los Yokai más peligrosos que existen" - Moka le advirtió por detrás pero el joven peli verde-azul ni se inmutó.

"No te preocupes querida, a este mastodonte me lo encargo yo solo. Además, tú necesitas hablar con Tsukune, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Es cierto, Tsukune... Tengo que hablar con él" - pero antes de que pudiera irse. Saizou dio un pisotón en el suelo.

"¡NO INTERVENGAS IMBÉCIL, NI TÚ NI MOKA-SAN SE IRÁN DE ESTE SITIO SI YO NO LO ORDENO!

"¿Y quien nos va dar ordenes, tú?. Lo dudo" - se burlo una vez más de el orco. Moka estaba perpleja, a pesar de que él "aparentemente" era una humano estaba cara a cara contra un orco como si nada, ¿será posible que no sienta el miedo?.

Saizou apretó los dientes por tanta burla - "¡Ya estuvo bueno, ahora si me encabronaste!" - y en eso, estiró su lengua como un latigo para atacarlo pero Valiant lo esquivó inclinándose a la derecha.

"Lento..." - él susurró pero de igual lo escuchó.

"¿Que dices?" - preguntó enojado y en seguido hizo el mismo ataque y lo esquivó con el mismo movimiento pero a la izquierda.

"Muy Lento..."

"¡Ahora verás!" - Saizou repitió el mismo ataque y nuevamente Valiant lo esquivó pero esta vez su lengua logró alcanzar algo, el píe de Moka.

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!" - la vampiro chilló del susto cuando esa lengua hizo contacto con ella y

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el Espantapájaros/Parada de Autobuses, Tsukune esperaba y meditaba los últimos momentos. Mientras esperaba por el transporte, se sentía como un patán, dándose cuenta de las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a la peli rosada.

 _"Debería disculparme al menos antes de irme..."_ \- se dijo a si mismo. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ahora.

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!" - se escuchó el grito de una voz femenina proveniente del bosque.

"¡Moka!" - reconoció de quien era esa voz. Al parecer estaba en problemas. Su mente entró en un dilema, _¿Que debía hacer?_ , ¿Permanecer en este lugar a esperar que el autobús llegue y huir para siempre, o enfrentar los hechos y ayudarla como un hombre?. Tras pensarlo profundamente decidió tomar la segunda opción y enfrentar los hechos, era su primer amiga en esta escuela, y viceversa, entonces sería muy ingrato y desconsiderado no socorrer a su amiga y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás (no obstante también es quien secretamente cautivó su corazón la primera vez que la vió). Se armó de valor y fue corriendo hacia el lugar de origen del grito.

* * *

 **(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=z4Ec9EVQ6q8)**

"Oh no señor, no lo harás" - comentó Valiant mientras pisoteaba la lengua de Saizou liberando así a Moka.

"¡GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" - Saizou gritó de dolor al sentir su lengua, ese pisotón le provocó una hinchazón en su lengua.

"Gracias, Valiant-kun" - la vampiro le agradeció por ese favor mientras estaba de rodillas.

"Hmph, no hay de que" - luego volvió a fijarse hacia su contrincante quien seguía retorciéndose del dolor - "¿Que te pasa Koyima? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" - se burló nuevamente de el orco y este le fulminó con la mirada.

"Mad-mad-dito" - Le iba a dar el peor castigo que pudiera imaginarse. En ese momento

"¿Eh, que dices?. No te escuché, ¿podrías repetir eso?" - Valiant estiró la oreja para escucharlo más claro, se regodeó ante su incapacidad de hablar.

Saizou estaba más que furioso y estaba a punto de atacar pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de Tsukune.

"¡Moka-san!" - exclamó mientras llegaba en escena.

 _"Idiota..."_ \- pensó Valiant al notar al adolescente. Mejor se hubiera quedado donde estaba escondido hasta el momento cuando derrotaban a este tipo. Creerse el héroe era lo más tonto que pudiera haber hecho.

"¡Tsukune!" - Moka exclamó de felicidad al ver a su amigo, al parecer cambió de opinión.

"Mejor no hubieras venido aquí y ahora, tonto"

"¿Que dices?" Pero antes de que pudiera comprender la situación, notó a la tercera persona que estaba presente - "¡Ehhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA COSA? ¿U-U-UN MONSTRUO, DE VERDAD?!" - Tsukune se impactó al ver a la criatura.

"¡Corre Tsukune, es la forma real de Saizou!" - Moka le advirtió y le sugirió que corriera por su vida.

"¿Qué?, ¿Esta cosa es Saizou?" - volvió a preguntar estupefacto.

 _"Se nota que eres todo un Sherlock Holmes"_ \- pensó Valiant de forma sarcástica. Que buen resumen la que acaba de hacer pero al menos se ahorraron la molestia de la explicación - "¡Tsukune, no te quedes ahí parado. Ven por Moka y váyanse ahora mismo!" - le ordenó severamente.

Saizou simplemente sonrió al ver a su otra victima, su lengua se recuperó del hinchazón - "Basura, ¿a que demonios viniste?. ¿Acaso quieres morir como tus otros dos amigos?. Patético" - le preguntó regodeándose de lo dibilucho que aparentaba serlo, pero al menos no era tan peligroso como el otro chico. La cara del joven Aono se tornaba blanca por el miedo ante el lío en el que estaba metido.

"Oye oye, imbecil. Se supone que al que quieres matas es a mi. Así que deja al muchacho en paz" - el joven Wesker le llamó desafiandolo una vez más.

"Es cierto, se me olvidaba que tu eras mi victima" - al momento de decir eso. Saizou decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo; fue corriendo y extendió su puño para darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió porque en menos de un parpadeo Valiant desapareció de la vista de todos - "¿Qué? ¿Donde se metió?" - preguntó confundido mientras miraba por los alrededores buscándolo. Moka y Tsukune también hacían lo mismo porque tampoco pudieron ver eso, ¿En que momento se movió?, parecía magia.

"¡Sal ahora mismo!" - exclamó Saizou molesto.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó una voz por detrás, el orco volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Valiant parado ahí justamente detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa confiada

 _"¿Cuando llegó ahí?"_ \- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _"Es simple, soy demasiado rápido para el ojo humano"_ \- respondió mentalmente a través de la telepatía. Nuevamente todos se quedaron perplejos cuando escucharon eso, ¿realmente pudo hablar usando solo la mente?.

"Sabes... ahora es mi turno de atacar" - declaró mientras preparaba su mano derecha - **"¡Thrust Punch!"** \- Valiant puso la palma de su mano en el abdomen de Saizou y este salió disparado chocando hacia los arboles muertos.

"Que... fuerza" - Tanto Tsukune como Moka se quedaron impactados cuando Valiant ejecutó su movimiento. Con una solo golpe mandó a volar al orco como si nada se tratase. ¿De verdad era un humano? porque esa no era la fuerza de un humano.

"Hmph, Facil" - se dijo a si mismo con satisfacción pero luego se escuchó algo entre los escombros - "Demasiado diría yo..." - en ese momento, Komiya salió de los escombros con varios rasguños en su cuerpo - "Me sorprende... el hecho de que sigas vivo" - dijo en tono burlón, su comentario expresaba todo lo contrario ya que el verdadero motivo de que siga en pie se debe a que no aplicó tanta fuerza en ese golpe.

"Desgraciado..." - el orco gruñó del dolor mientras se agarraba del abdomen, ese golpe fue lo más duro que le han propiciado hasta ahora, incluso sintió algo recorrer en sus labios. Al momento de hacerlo se quedó en shock - "S-Sangre..."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que es la primera vez que vez tu propia sangre?. Que princesa resultaste ser Komiya, ja ja ja" - Valiant se empezó a reír por su mala suerte.

"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" - Saizou se enfadó y comenzó a atacar frenéticamente sin control - "¡Una... basura como tú... no podrá... GANARME!" - decía entre pausas mientras seguía atacando a su rival pero este esquivaba fácilmente todos sus ataques.

 _"Ha perdido el control de si mismo. Nunca ganará con ese defecto"_ \- pensó mientras se desplazaba de un lado a otro sin ningún problemas - "¿Por qué no mejor te rindes Komiya?, no puedes ganarme"

"¡CALLATE!" - y como último movimiento usó sus filosas garras y en lugar de darle a él se dirigió a la chica vampiro.

"¡Moka-saaaaaan!" - Tsukune al ver eso y se interpuso entre el ataque del orco y recibió el impacto en su espalda provocando que cayera por la pendiente

"¡Tsukune!" - Moka exclamó de la preocupación y se deslizó por la pendiente hacia abajo.

 _"Aficionado"_ \- pensó Valiant al momento de haber esquivado sus garras y como contraataque, mientras estaba suspendido en el aire le propició una patada de 360° en el rostro provocando que cayera en la misma saliente - _"Vaya, el ataque que recibió Tsukune si que debió doler"_ \- solo para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien esos dos también se deslizó por la saliente.

 **(Detener Canción)**

Ya abajo, Tsukune terminó cayendo al pie de la colina muy adolorido por el ataque que recibió.

"¡Tsukune!" - Unos momentos después, Moka aterrizó junto con Valiant y se acercaron a él.

 _"Sigue respirando, eso es bueno"_ \- pero no por mucho, necesitaba urgencias porque sino iba a morir desangrado.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" - Moka preguntó desesperada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "¡Soy una vampira, bebo sangre humana y les hago daño, somos muy diferentes!"

"Eso,.. no importa..." - habló Tsukune aunque muy débil - "... Humana o vampira, tu eres mi amiga" - trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Esto logró sacarle las lagrimas a los ojos de Moka por la conmoción mientras que a Valiant una sonrisa.

"No te esfuerces tanto, esa herida es grave" - Valiant, como experto en medicina sabía como eran esa clase de heridas y como tratarlas. Una persona ordinaria no habría podido soportar esa clase de ataques, tal vez su voluntad le permitían levantarse. Luego volteó a mirar al otro cuerpo que estaba en el lugar - "En cuanto a ti... todavía no hemos terminado" - declaró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Saizou y este se estremeció.

"Tenemos... que... salir..." - Tsukune intentó una vez más moverse pero debido a los pocas fuerzas que tenía de reserva, en lugar de sostenerse de Moka agarró el rosario que tenía en su cuello y rompió la cadena.

 _"Mi rosario se ha roto... ¿Pero cómo?"_ \- antes de que ella pudiera comprender, una luz color roja rodeó todo su cuerpo. Y justo en ese momento el cielo se oscureció tornándose en rojo, el sol fue reemplazado por la misma luna llena y por último varios murciélagos surgieron de los cielos rodeando el cuerpo de Moka por completo.

 _"¿Mmm? ¿Qué está pasando?" -_ Valiant se detuvo en ese instante y notó el cambió tan repentino que acaba de ocurrir, la atmósfera se oscureció completamente como si hubieran entrado en otra dimensión, _¿Qué acaban de hacer esos dos?_. Volteó y notó la "causa" del problema, vio claramente como varios murciélagos rodearon a Moka y estos se encargaban de cambiar la apariencia tanto externa como interna de ella.

El rastreador que tenía Valiant le mostraban datos muy interesantes, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así - _"Las lecturas energéticas que posee Moka están aumentado más y más, ¿que le está ocurriendo?"_ \- entonces vio hacia donde estaba Tsukune y notó que tenía el rosario que tenía la vampiro en el cuello desde el principio. Entonces de ahí recordó algo de lo que les había dicho minutos atrás:

* * *

 _"Verán, si yo me quito este rosario que llevo en el pecho, mi verdadera forma surge y me convierto en un vampiro realmente poderoso y aterrador"_

* * *

 _"Ahora lo entiendo, de alguna forma Tsukune le quitó el rosario a Moka y ahora revelará su verdadera forma como vampiro. Hmph, Eso quisiera verlo ahora mismo"_ \- pensó con mucha curiosidad ya que ansiaba con ver tanto la apariencia como el poder que tenía ocultos - _"Pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿cómo es que todo el lugar cambió junto con ella?. Esto si que es curioso"_ \- tenía que hacer una investigación profunda sobre este cambio de acontecimientos.

"Whoa, ¿Q-Qué está pasando?" - preguntó Saizou perplejo, podía sentir claramente el aura demoníaca que rodeaba a esa mujer. Tsukune también se preguntaba lo mismo, apenas se dio cuenta del rosario que tenía en su mano.

Unos segundos después, los murciélagos comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo revelando poco a poco la apariencia de la nueva de la nueva Moka: Ahora tenía la cabellera plateada, sus colmillos crecieron ligeramente, su cuerpo solo tuvo un ligero aumento de tamaño (en cuanto el busto y la retaguardia), sus ojos en lugar de verdes ahora son rojos como la sangre, y por último, la expresión de su rostro también cambio muchísimo; pasó de ser tímida y amable a una expresión de orgullo y confianza.

"Esta presencia... ¡Esta no es Akashiya Moka!" - el orco sintió un escalofrío con lo que estaba viendo, simplemente no lo podía creer - _"Como dicen las leyendas, ojos rojos, intensa energía sobrenatural... ¡Esto es un raro monstruo clase S, UN VAMPIRO!"_

"¿M-Mo-Moka-san?" - Tsukune se quedó impresionado con la nueva apariencia de la vampiresa.

En cuanto a Valiant, bueno, digamos no estaba tan sorprendido como los dos individuos anteriores - _"La verdad esperaba un poco más que esto"_ \- es verdad que todas sus cualidades cambiaron. Su poder sobrepasaba fácilmente que el que tenia Komiya, sin embargo no llegaba ni al suyo ni con el 2% que está usando actualmente. Tal vez debería verla en acción a ver si es tan buena como ella dijo.

 **"¿Así que tú me despertaste de mi letargo?"** \- inquirió Inner Moka con una nueva voz, que era más madura que la anterior. Saizou se estremeció y retrocedió un poco casuando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la vampiresa - **"¿Sucede algo bribón?. ¿Tú me querías no es verdad, por qué no me... obligas?"** \- le dijo de forma desafiante, Saizou gruñó y ahora decidió atacarle.

 _ **"Eso mismo pensé que harías"** _ \- pensó con una sonrisa confiada y le iba a dar una lección a ese orco pero alguien se puso en medio de ella y era Valiant - **"¿Mmm? ¿Y tú, por qué te metes en mi camino?"**

"Hmph, lo siento querida. Esta es mi presa y aún no termino de darle su escarmiento" - el joven Wesker respondió con orgullo pero Inner Moka no hizo caso a su comentario.

 **"¡Idiota, ningún humano tonto me dirá lo que tengo hacer!"** \- la vampiresa de cabellos plateados replicó molesta.

 _"Me recuerda un poco a mi"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó cuando escuchó eso. Orgullosa, obstinada, independiente, omnipotente, es como si fuera una versión femenina de sí mismo.

"¡Los eliminaré a los dos!" - exclamó Saizou a punto de embestirlos pero por desgracia ambos se quitaron del camino en lados opuestos (Valiant a la izquierda y Moka a la derecha)

"¿Atacarme con este nivel de poder?" - murmuró Inner Moka y luego se preparó para contraatacar - "Mejor... ¡Reconoce tu lugar!" - tras decir esa frase. Inner Moka le propicio una poderosa patada en el rostro de Saizou.

"¡GGGGYYYYAAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!" - el orco salió volando hasta chocar contra una ladera - "... Ya conozco mi lugar" - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse inconsciente unos segundos después del impacto.

 _"Es fuerte..."_ \- pensó Valiant impresionado, esa patada si que fue efectiva - _"... Pero no lo suficiente"_

Tsukune se levantó y trastabilló al caminar, estaba perdiendo las fuerza debido a la falta de conciencia. Lo único que podía distinguir era una silueta que estaba unos metros delante suyo, unos pasos después el chico cayó inconsciente justo en los atributos de Moka.

 _"El aroma es el mismo"_ \- pensó Tsukune entre sueños mientras olfateaba la mismo olor tan agradable de antes.

 _"Hmph, ahora me dirán que cayó ahí por simple casualidad. ¡Ja, no lo creo!"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio a Aono caer en un "buen sitio". Luego se acercó hacia donde estaba los dos - "¿Asi que... Akashiya Moka, verdad? ¿O tal vez con esta apariencia deberíamos llamarte de otra forma?" - inquirió de brazos cruzados.

 **"Soy la misma. De hecho, este es mi verdadero yo, la 'Moka' que ustedes conocieron solo es producto del sello de mi rosario" _-_** respondió con voz severa.

 _"Sip, sin duda me recuerda en muchos sentidos._ Debo admitir que eres alguien buena en el sentido de que peleas bien Sin embargo..." - el joven con gafas hizo un breve pausa - "... No eres la mejor"

Inner Moka abrió los ojos cuando dijo eso **\- "¿Qué insinúas, humano?"** \- exigió muy molesta.

"Oh nada" - misitó con voz tranquila - "Es cierto que esa patada fue efectiva contra Komiya pero fue algo lenta desde mi punta vista. Si me lo hubiera propuesto lo hubiera vencido incluso antes de que tú aparecieras. En pocas palabras, te sobra fuerza pero te falta velocidad" - terminó de decirle su opinión.

 **"Tú... sin vergüenza..."** La vampiresa simplemente gruñó ante su comentario tan insolente, lo decía solo para lucirse ante ella. Dejó al inconsciente en el suelo Tsukune y lo apartó del lugar - **"¡Muy bien, tu lo pediste. Te pondré en tu lugar como a ese orco!"** \- declaró mientras preparaba otra de sus patadas. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacerle contacto, este desapareció en un mili-segundo- **"¡¿Q-Qué?!"**

"Feh!, no lo creo cariño" - dijo estando al otro lado con una sonrisa en su rostro y de brazos cruzados.

 **"Bastardo..."** \- ella recriminó e intentó hacer lo mismo pero también falló.

"Aquí estoy" - se burló de ella una vez más e casi fue golpeado pero lo esquivó a tiempo.

Y así durante un breve periodo de tiempo, Valiant se la pasó moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando patada tras patada y uno que otro puñetazo de Inner Moka, por otro lado la vampiresa comenzaba a hartarse y sobre todo a cansarse por la manera en que el humano estaba esquivando sus golpes sin si quiera molestarse en atacar o tomarse en serio la pelea, ya le parecía extraño que haya confrontado contra ese orco, ¿pero con ella también? ¿Un vampiro de clase S siendo superada por un simple humano? eso era absurdo.

 _ **"¿Este hombre... de verdad será humano?"**_ \- se preguntó a si misma tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 _"¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya te cansaste... lenta?"_ \- inquirió de forma burlona, su teoría resultó ser cierta. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Inner Moka.

 **"¡Ya estuvo bueno. Humano o no te eliminaré!" -** fue lo último que dijo antes de hacer su mejor movimiento - **"¡Conoce tu lugar!"** \- Sin embargo su pierna fue detenida por la mano de Valiant.

 **(Insertar este efecto:** **/watch?v=1NprEtCBVKQ)**

 **"¡¿Qué dia...?!"** \- antes de que pudiera terminar, Vaiant le interrumpió.

"Buen intento" - aprovechando la confusión, puso la otra mano y en ese mismo instante azotó a la vampiresa de cabello plateado contra el suelo. Inner Moka tosió un poco de sangre debido a la fuerza del impacto. Se levantó y trató de recuperar el equilibrio pero su cuerpo casi no le respondió.

"¿Ves, qué te dije?. Tienes la fuerza pero velocidad, te falta. Yo nunca me equivoco, _¿Ahora quién está en su lugar?_ " - le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La vampiresa de cabellos plateados no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, este hombre le estaba dando una paliza como nunca antes había recibido en su vida. Prácticamente vencía todos sus rivales con uno o dos golpes como máximo, pero este humano ni siquiera logró rozarle un pelo.

 **"¿Qué clase de persona eres tú, por qué eres tan fuerte?"** \- Inner Moka preguntó de rodillas.

"Ya te lo dije, o al menos a tu otra tú. Soy único en mi clase, tal vez sea humano pero mis niveles sobrepasan los de cualquiera, cómo este..." - dijo mirando donde estaba acostado Tsukune - "Y sobre mi fuerza, podría decirse que he estado entrenando desde que tengo memoria. Pero te digo un dato curiosa; ni contigo ni con Komiya usé ni el 2% de todo mi poder"

 **"¿2%?"** \- preguntó con los ojos abiertos, eso parecía un mal chiste, lastima que no lo es.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Así es y no solo eso, tampoco he mostrado ninguna de todas mis habilidades que tengo guardadas en mi interior. Se necesitaría a alguien realmente poderoso si quisiera obligarme más de esta cantidad, pero por ahora se muy bien que no necesito aumentar mi poder" - explico Valiant mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Inner Moka escuchó cada palabra de lo que él dijo pero tenía una duda más - **"Te tengo una pregunta más, ¿acaso no sentiste miedo ante mi presencia?"**

"Feh, si lo hubiera tenido ¿tu crees que habría peleado contigo, o contra ese orco?" - le respondió con otra pregunta - "Tu presencia y poder dan miedo, tal vez para los demás pero no para mi. Además, yo nunca he experimentado lo que es verdadero temor. Se cual es su definición pero no ha habido nada que realmente me haga helar la sangre. Ni siquiera estando en esta escuela rodeado de prácticamente puros Yokai's, sin mencionar que me enfrenté a otro vampiro en el pasado. Así que no esperes que me asuste un día de estos"

 **"Como sea"** \- Inner Moka parecía desinteresada pero de todas formas reflexionó un poco sobre eso. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hacia él - **"Acabo de despertar y estoy un poco cansada. Será mejor que Tsukune y tu cuiden de mi otra mitad sentimental"** \- se detuvo en frente del chico dormido y le agarró el rosario que todavía tenía en su mano - **"Pero eso si..."** \- antes de que pusiera su sello devuelta, dio una mirada fulminante hacia el peli verde-azul - **"... La próxima vez que despierte tendré la revancha y no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy"**

"Hmph, Dalo por hecho querida, pero te advierto... que no habrá ninguna diferencia por más que lo intentes ya que estoy lleno de sorpresas" - el joven Wesker aceptó su desafió.

Inner Moka sonrió con ese comentario, este chico si que era muy interesante a diferencia el otro. Se puso su rosario de vuelta en su lugar y en un instante su presencia Yokai disminuyó y luego su cabello se tornó de vuelta al color rosado pero también ocurrió algo más, debido a esta cambio Moka se desmayó pero fue capturada por Valiant.

 _"Vaya, parece ser que me he vuelto a ser el niñero de alguien más"_ \- pensó mientras sostenía a la inconsciente Moka en su hombro izquierdo, luego se acercó a Tsukune e hizo lo mismo y lo llevó en su hombro derecho. Se llevó a ambos hasta dejarlos cerca del espantapájaros/parada de autobuses.

"Que día el que he tenido hoy. Sin duda me merezco esto" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba su cajita de cigarro para fumarse uno para relajarse. Mientras pensaba sobre los acontecimientos del día de hoy, había alguien observando no muy lejos de donde estaban, volteó y se dio cuenta de la presencia del conductor del autobús - _"¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo, señor?"_ \- preguntó usando la telepatía. Cosa que hizo que el chofer riera porque lo oyó claramente.

 _ **"Je je je, veo que Mikogami tuvo razón en dejarlo entrar"**_ \- dijo entre dientes - _**"Esos tres traerán un nuevo futuro"**_

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

 _"¿Donde estoy?"_ \- Tsukune se preguntó mientras abría los ojos para después ver a Valiant y a Moka.

"Hmph, ya despertaste" - comentó el joven Wesker mientras seguía con su cigarro - "Por un momento pensé que hibernarías, ja ja ja" - bromeó un poco.

"¡Tsukune!" - Moka exclamó y le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de algunas lagrimas - "¡Que bueno que estás bien!" - Moka estaba triturando... es decir, abrazando al chico, quién poco a poco estaba tornándose azul.

"Moka, lo estás asfixiando" - Valiant le reprochó causando que la vampiro soltara Tsukune inmediatamente.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería hacerlo!" - se disculpó frenéticamente.

"No importa, Moka-san" - dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿todavía piensas irte de la academia?" - Valiant inquirió y Moka simplemente se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta.

Tras pensarlo, Tsukune negó con la cabeza - "No se preocupen amigos, no pienso irme de aquí" - Moka sonrió muy felíz al oír esto.

"Hmph, es buen oír eso porque tengo algo que darte" - en ese momento, Valiant le entregó en sus manos una tablilla - "Este es el horario de autobuses de la academia"

Tsukune tras leer brevemente la lista se quedó impactado - "¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿El autobús sale una vez cada mes?!" - exclamó sorprendido.

"Lo siente Tsukune, mala suerte la tuya. El último autobús partió cuando estabas dormido" - Valiant sintió lastima por el chico desamparado.

"Que mal" - Tsukune bajó la cabeza mientras gemía de la decepción. Aún si hubiera querido irse tendría que estar alojado un mes más en esta aterradora escuela.

"Tsukune" - Moka puso una mano sobre la suya - "No importa que seas humano, tu y Valiant-kun seguirán siendo mi amigos y si hay algo que yo pueda, no dudes en consultarme" - le dijo en determinación.

"Gracias" - Tsukune sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga. En ese momento, los dos cruzaron sus miradas como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

 _"El amor... tan impredecible" -_ pensó Valiant al ver a esos dos tórtolos.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-san..."

En ese momento, Moka olfateó su aroma - "Perdón Tsukune, tu sangre... es deliciosa" - ella se acercó a su cuello y le clavó sus colmillos.

 ***Capuchuuuuuuuuu!"***

 _"Yyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

 _"Hmph, imaginé que eso pasaría al final"_ \- Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría sobrevivir este muchacho promedio, como en Star Wars, esperaba a que la fuerza lo acompañase si quiere permanecer vivo en esta escuela sobrenatural. ¿Qué los deparará el futuro?, no lo sabía...

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar este Ending: /watch?v=3cq1V5gpsrM)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Vaya, se nota que para ser el primer capitulo lo hice demasiado largo, creo que debí dividirlo en dos partes, en fin, ya veré que hacerle más adelante.**_

 _ **Se muy bien que todavía no he desarrollado bien la historia de mi OC y hasta me adelanté demasiado en muchos aspectos, pero al menos tenía que publicar el capitulo cuanto antes ya que estaré más ocupado estos días y bueno, este es mi aporte mensual.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la introducción?, si les llega a interesas pongan sus opiniones y sugerencias en los Reviews, eso me ayudaría mucho. Así también se pondrán de interesantes las tramas de las otras "cinco" historias que tengo en mente. "Cinco" porque se me están viniendo otras series que tal vez incluya en la linea de vida de mi OC. Puede que sea o en éste o la otra OC que inventé.**_

 _ **Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los usuarios que me han estado apoyando por este tiempo y por darme la motivación para hacer estas historias. La verdad es que espero ver a los mismos usuarios de siempre en la sección de Favoritos y Seguidores, yo tampoco me quedo atrás y no pienso decepcionarlos por la larga y agotadora ausencia.**_

 _ **Si tienen más dudas, si no fue lo suficientemente claro, o si he puesto algún error en el capitulo, haganmelo saber de inmediato.**_

* * *

 _ **(1).- Mi personaje tiene su propio ejercito privado, cuando escriba los demás libros ahí les explicaré con más detalle cómo va ese asunto. O si lo prefieren, mandenme su duda en un PM o en los Reviews.**_

 _ **(2).- Aquí hay dos puntos que quiero aclarar:**_

 _ **\- El primero; Decidí poner a mi OC en un salón diferente de la Academia Yokai porque sentí era demasiado monótono y repetitivo poner a tu personaje (sea de quien sea) en el mismo salón de los protagonistas. Si han visto muchas historias de esta serie, entre todas incluyendo la mía de "Rosario+Saiyan", probablemente se hayan dado cuenta de que el personaje "X" (cualquiera) está en el salón "1-3" que es la principal de toda el manga/anime. Pues decidí cambiar la rutina un poco.**_

 _ **\- El segundo; al principio del maga/anime no se menciona en que salón se encontraba exactamente Yukari Sendo antes de cambiarse en el Capu 2, pero lo que si sabía es que su salón estaba justo a lado que el de Tsukune y las demás, como lo menciona en un capitulo. Pues supuse que sería en "1-4" donde justamente está mi OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Con esta me despido amigos míos, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización. Compartan esta historia en las redes sociales para que haya más lectores en la pagina y espero que se cuiden.**_

 _ **Me despido Yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n**_

 _ **PD: El capitulo de Rosario+Saiyan ya estará listo dentro de poco, así que no coman más ansias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola amigos, he vuelto para darles una nueva publicación a esta historia. Si lo se, también pasó mucho tiempo desde el primer capitulo pero tengo mis razones, bueno, creo que con tantas veces que he llegado a retrasarme ya ni es necesario explicarme, así que de todas formas no se molesten conmigo.**_

 _ **Por ahora me dedicaré a hacer algunos capítulos de mi OC porque estoy escribiendo capítulos de historia que me hacen faltan actualizar y/o publicar, y entre ellas están la saga de mi OC.**_

 _ **Les anuncio una cosa, recientemente he visto otras series y no pude evitar sentir que mi personaje debería estar en ellas pero me di cuenta de que no encajarían bien en la linea temporal de mi OC, o como Spin-offs, asi que me vi la necesidad de re-hacer todo.**_

 _ **No me malentiendan, las primeras cuatro historias estarán tal como esta y eso no se discute, pero los últimos, es ahí donde haré los cambios:**_

 _ **\- El Libro V en lugar de Yu-Gi-Oh, lo reemplazaré con los Jovenes Titanes, ¿y por qué?. Bueno, ahora que estuve viendo la decepcionante Reboot de esa serie, quise ver la antigua serie de la década pasada para ver la acción que realmente tenía y así revivir viejos recuerdos y entonces me dije ¿por qué no elegí esta serie como parte de la historia de mi OC?. Asi que tras verme toda la serie completa con la película me di cuenta de que mi personaje encajaría como parte de la serie de los Comics DC.**_

 _ **\- El Libro VI en lugar de Elfen Lied, lo reemplazaré con Sora No Otomoshimono, ¿y por qué?. Bueno, en un principio realmente quería hacer una historia con esa serie pero tras ver la otra serie... (que por cierto esta muy buena y divertida, se las recomiendo), me hizo reflexionar sobre mis ideas y simplemente cambiar las cosas.**_

 _ **\- El Libro VII, que en su lugar sería My Little Pony, será reemplazada por varias series que mi personaje visite aleatoriamente, osea que ese libro se tratará de las aventuras dimensionales de mi OC donde pasará más aventuras en varias series desde caricaturas hasta otros animes. Por lo tanto el libro de la serie MLP quedará para el libro VIII y así tal vez concluyendo así la linea temporal de mi OC.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan ustedes de estos cambios? ¿Realmente debería hacerlos?. Yo si tengo pensado hacerlo, pero no sin antes consultar las opiniones de mis lectores que siempre saben que decir, bueno, al menos la mayoría sabes que decir.**_

 _ **En fin, ese fue mi anuncio y sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

 _ **Declaro otra vez:**_

 _ **\- Rosario + Vampire no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime).**_

 _ **\- Las referencia usadas de otros anime y videojuegos tampoco son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **\- Valiant si es de mi propiedad al igual que esta historia, yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro IV)**

 **(Rosario + Cyborg)**

 **Capitulo 2: Kurumu Kurono, la Succubo**

 **(Insertar el Intro de Rosario + Vampiro Temporada 1 aquí, o mejor inserten este otro intro: /watch?v=8JS4iMSC_i8)**

Pocas horas después del último acontecimiento, Valiant estaba caminando dentro de los corredores de la escuela con solo un proposito de buscar la oficina del director, le tomó un poco de tiempo ya que como es el primer es normal para el desorientarse en el plantel donde cursas. Luego de caminar pasillo tras pasillo, finalmente llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta que conducía a la oficina del director.

 **"Adelante"** \- dijo una voz dentro y sin dudarlo, el joven de los gafas abrió la puerta par adentrarse solo para encontrar una sala oscura iluminado solamente por la luz de la ventana del frente, en la silla estaba sentado un hombre envuelto en un manto blanco.

"Buenas tardes, ¿usted es el directo de esta academia?" - preguntó Valiant sin sentir temor por la atmosfera de la sala.

 **"Así es joven Wesker, de hecho, estaba esperando a que vinieras"** \- dijo el hombre de la capa blanca con una sonrisa.

"¿Me esperaba?" - Valiant le preguntó con la ceja intrigada.

 **"Tome asinte, si lo desea"** \- el señor le pidió de favor y el muchacho peli verde-azul se sentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas sin quitar esa mirada expresando su intuición, su alfitrión giró su silla para ver sus brillantes ojos que se asemejaban a los del conductor del autobús - **"Antes que nada quisiera presentarme, soy Mikogami, el director y fundador de la Academia Yokai"**

"Mis sensores detectan que eres un ser sobrenatural, ¿o me equivoco?" - Valiant no le gustaba andar de rodeos y quería ir al grano del asunto.

Mikogami sonrió ante su comentario - **"Veo que eres un muchacho muy perseptivo, me agrada pero si, soy uno de los tres señores del Inframundo en el mundo Yokai"**

"Ya veo y como he escuchado antes, esta escuela es para yokais con el proposito de convivir con la raza humana, ¿cierto?" - inquirió nuevamente y el asintió.

 **"Que comes que adivinas"**

"¿Y con qué proposito?. Desde mi punto de vista creía que los montruos deseaban eliminarlos" preguntó eso recordando la experiencia que tuvo hace años.

 **"Hacemos esto con el fin de coexistir con los humanos ya que ellos abundan más en población que todos nosotros en el mundo yokai y para eso esta contruida la academia, para que los monstruos puedan aprender la constumbres humanas. Pero eso no es todo, creamos una barrera que divide nuestro con el otro paa evitar un alteración de ambas dimensiones"** \- el director le explicó todo lo que quería saber pero las preguntas no terminaron ahí.

"¿Y entonces como entré yo?, yo no soy un ningún tipo de yokai y sin embargo pude entrar sin sentir nada de esa barrera" - comentó todavía de brazos cruzados.

 **"Esta barrera no repele humanos exactamente, solo nos camufla del mundo exterior por medio de un sello sagrado que hicimos yo y los señores Inframundo"**

"Eso tiene sentido para mi, ¿y entonces que tengo que ver yo con la convivencia hombre y el yokai?"

 **"Ahi es a donde voy, se lo que eres joven Wesker, no eres un humano del todo ya que tienes algo que distancia entre el hombre y el yokai"** \- comentó el hombre encapuchado muy interesado por él.

"Eso no se lo discuto, podríamos decir que soy una creación de parte de la raza humana y las más avanzada tecnología con el que ha desarrollado los más grandes avences en la humanidad" - Valiant no suele decirle a quien sea su verdadera identidad, ni siquiera a los que conoce o confían en él, pero al parece podía hacer una excepción una vez con este hombre de mala guero.

 **"Pero sobre todo, se mucho de ti Valiant, cuando tuviste esa aventura en la época feudal hace 500 años" -** Esa frase sorprendió un poco al joven de las gafas.

"¿Cómo sabe lo de la época feudal?" - este hombre si que sabía demasiado, hasta tenía pensado sacar su arma para sacarle la información pero eso será después.

 **"Tu ya lo mencionaste antes, yo soy un ser sobrenatural y es obvio que tengo conocimientos de la historia de la tierra por siglos. Obviamente no nos vimos en personas pero tus hazañas si que fueron recordadas para el mundo yokai, exterminaste a muchos ante pasados de varios tipos de monstruos acompañado de tu grupo que solían ser tus amigos; un Hanyo, una sacerdotiza, un monje, una humana exterminadora de montruos con su Nekomata y un pequeño kitsune con el fin de buscar los fragmentos de los Shikon no Tama, que es mejor conocida en la leyendas como la Perla de Shikon, ¿es cierto o me olvidé de algún dato?"** \- Mikogami le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, de hecho, acertó en toda su suposición" - Valiant recordó la ventura que tuvo hace tres años, los buenos tiempos que pasó con los anteriores mencionados miembros del equipo Alpha 03, así como solía llamarlos, y también de su amor que lamentablemente tuvo que dejar por cuestiones del espacio y tiempo - "A todo eso, ¿que es lo que busca de mi?"

 **"Este año necesitabamos el apoyo de alguien que tenía cierta experiencia para lidiar con este tipo de problemos y tu joven Wesker, fuiste elegido para hacer esos cambios en la rutina tradicional. Por eso recibiste la solicitud de la academia"**

Esa explicación fue algo satisfactoria para él pero tenía una duda más - "Y que me dice de ese otro chico, Aono?. El si es un humano como cualquier otro en la tierra" - preguntó porquería saber porque vino otro justo en el mismo momento que él en el primer día.

 **"Un humano no es suficiente, asi que decidimos traer a otro asi que decidimos traer a uno segundo que a diferencia tuya, no es tan temerario como tu pero de todas formas será buena influencia para la academia pero eso si, ya que ambos provienen del mismo mundo asegurate de que el otro muchacho no le pase nada grave como lo que pasó hoy con el Señor Komiya"** \- dijo el director mostrando su tétrica sonrisa. Valiant solo se le quedó mirando mostrando su intriga.

"¿Y que ganaré yo con todo eso?" - normalmente no hace el pañel de niñero, pero la regla principal de los negocios es ¿en que le benificia esto?.

 **"Mucho Señor Wesker, y no me refiero a solo efectivo sino más bien tendrá privilegios que no le doy a cualquier estudiante, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?"** \- preguntó estirando su mano

Tras pensarlo profundamente, Valiant aceptó tu oferta ya que siempre le gusta hacer todo a su manera - "Está bien acepto" - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la del hombre de la capucha "Y más le vale cumplir, normalmente nunca me equivo en mis decisiones, empezando con cursar los próximos dos o tres años en esta endemoniada academia infestada practicamente de montruos" - dijo un poco serio en esa última frase porque equivocarse en algo sería lo último que haría antes de morir.

 **"Oh, no se preocupe Señor Wesker, definitivamente no se arrepentirá y nuevamente le deseo suerte en la Academia Yokai"** \- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Bueno, ahora que ya he aclarado ciertas cosas me retiraré si no le molesta" - se levantó de su asiente para dirigirse a la puerta.

 **"Espera joven, una cosa más; debo recordarte que el uso de armas de fuego, objetos punzocortantes y explosivos van en contra de las normas escolares, si, se muy bien que llevas todas esas cosas en estos momentos bajo sus prendas"** \- comentó con una sonrisa pero de igual forma eso no bastó para impresionar al peli verde-azul.

"No se preocupe por eso director, no uso mis armas hasta cuando es una emergencia de verdad. Además, no creo que exista un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarme a usarlas, con mis puños basta y sobra" - respondió el joven de las gafas negras muy confiado.

 **"Esa actitud me agrada de ti chico pero tengo otra duda y ahora si es la última, ¿qué le paso a su uniforme?" _-_** preguntó Mikogami intrigado por saber por qué es el único de los varones en no llevar el uniforme característico de la escuela.

"Podríamos decir que el uniforme... calienta muy bien" - respondió con una sonrisa jocosa recordando lo que le hizo a ese paquete. Y sin más que decir, Valiant se retiró de la oficina dejando al director con una sonrisa en su boca.

 _ **"Sin duda este chico hará buenas cosas para la academia"**_

* * *

 **Diario de Valiant:**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=qBoufcoVuK4)**

 _Bitácora del 4° Diario Valiant (Alias "Valey") Wesker;_

 _Día 1:_

 _El día de hoy ingrese a una escuela con algo bastante peculiar que lo hacía distinguir de todas las otras escuelas en mi comunidad, el nombre de este plantel es 'La Academia Yokai, un escuela donde todos los estudiantes y maestros son montruos, si, igual a solía enfrentar en la época Sengoku hace 500 años y algo que dejé atrás hace mucho. Esta academia no se encuentra en ningúna sector de este mundo ya que se encuentra escondido en un portal que esconde mi mundo del otro, al menos es lo que me dijo el director._

 _Hmpf, diría que todo esto es una locura, pero considerando todo lo que pasé hace 3 años e incluso mucho ante, ya me creo casi cualquier cosa porque hay muchos misterios por resolver en este universo._

 _Tal vez este rodeado de yokais que tomen la forma de humanos, pero eso no es suficiente para intimidarme ya que he lidiado con cientos de ellos que probablemente hayan sido sus parientes lejanos, es más, hasta pensarían dos veces antes de meterse conmigo. Oh, pero... hay un pequeño detalle; este mismo día conocí a dos personas quienes se infiltraron en mi vida social:  
_

 _\- El primero fue un chico llamado Aone Tsukune; un chico de 15 años con las caracteristicas de cualquier adolescente humano; no tiene tanta inteligencia, no tiene belleza, ni talento atlético, ningúna afición en la vida, ni carisma. Sip, todas las características típicas de una adolescente común. Quizás si tenga que darle lecciones para que triunfe en la vida o sino no terminará como un don nadie._

 _\- La segunda es una chica llamada Akashiya Moka, a diferencia del otro esta chica si mostraba datos muy interesantes; primero ni siquiera es humana, es una vampiro, su apariencia era muy diferente a los que me había enfrentado antes: Su inteligencia es alta, su belleza es admirable (pero sinceramente eso no me importa), su fuerza es arribla del promedio en su estado pacífico, parece apreciar lo que esta a su alrededor, mucha carisma. Pero esta vampiro tiene su otro lado, cuando se remueve su sello se libera verdadera identidad que es casi lo mismo solo exeptuando el cabello platedo, los ojos rojos carmesí y sobre todo su fuerza sobre humana, es como si viera en un espejo mostrando mi lado femenino. Aún con todas esas caracteristicas no es lo suficientemente buena para mi pero... no estaría comprobar que tan habil en un combate._

 _En fin, al parecer tendré que ser el cuidador del chico ya mencionado si quiero ganarme el beneficio del director en esta escuela. La pasaré bien en los próximos años con mi nueva aventura y estoy seguro de que sobreviviré este desafío, después de todo sobrepasé la universidad. Hay muchos misterios que guarda este extraño mundo y personalmente me encargaré de buscar todo ellos._

 _Por ahora este es todo el reporte del día de hoy, ya en los posteriores días les diré más acerca de mi historia de mi vida escolar._

 _Ha hablado Valiant "El Alpha" Wesker. Cambio y fuera._

 ** _*Se apaga el diario mostrando unas palabras en pantalla* (Detener la música)_**

 ** _"Transmisión Interrumpida"_**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente _  
_**

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, Valiant estaba más ocupado re-decorando la miserable excusa de apartamento; habían dos edificios un poco lejos de la academia, uno era de los varones y el otro el de las mujeres, es obvio el por qué os cuartos separados, al ver todo el diseño de los edificios y sus departamente se notaba que la escuela no podía ofrecerle más a sus estudiantes en estos 6 semestres del nivel medio superior.

Por fortuna le tocó la planta baja del edificio asi que le era más facil hacerle los ajustes a su departamente para hacerlo como si fuera parte de su gran casa en Osaka: Colocó su Lancer con motosierra integrada y su Gnasher en la pared como señal de trofeos por tantas bajas con esas armas (tenía el presentimiento de que usaría ambas armas nuevamente cuando entgre en acción); su pistola, su navaja y sus granadas las llevaba obviamente por debajo de su practica vestimenta, solo por si las dudas. Después alzó su brazo para ver su reloj transportador de materias para iniciar con la remodelación de su cuarto, seleccionó los primeros objetos para traerlos a este sitio y si, no importaba donde estuviera, ese reloj funcionaba perfectamente, gracias Siglo XXI. Entre los primeros objetos seleccionó su confiable motocicleta Beatriz porque justamente eso es lo que iba a hacer después del primer día de clases, ajustó las coordenadas para que su motocicleta junto con sus herramientas para que ningún curioso las encuentre de pura casualidad. Ya después de hacerlo su reloj se desactivó mostrando el plazo de tiempo para volverlo a usar, 72 horas (tres días).

Su reloj le mostró que eran las 7:15, casi la hora para comenzar el día. Agarró su mochila y salió por la puerta de su apartamento, no sin antes poner su pequeño sistema de seguridad que justamente instaló en la noche mientras todos dormían, era muy precavida y le gustaba probar su tecnología en otros lugar que no fuera en su casa. Salió de los edificios para dirigirse al camino que conducía directamente en la academia y mientras hacía eso, decidió aprovechar el tiempo para fumarse un buen cigarro antes de comenzar el día, en ese momento Tsukune ya había llegado en escena para hacerle compañía.

"¡Hola, Valiant-san!" - dijo el chico de pelo castaño con simpatía y el solo volteó.

"Hola y una cosa muchacho, no necesitas decir mi nombre con esa formalidad como el "san, o el kun" cómo se usa en Japón. Yo provengo de otro país, ¿sabes?" - le comentó expresando su indiferencia.

"Ok..." - una gota de sudor recorrio su cabeza por su "saludo". ¿Qué tanto le cuesta sonreir de vez en cuando?".

"En fin, se nota que te está costando acostumbrarte en esta escuela, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó notando su inquietud como la que tuvo ayer.

"Es facil para ti decirlo Valiant, tu eres un demonio por lo que tu no tienes problemas para adaptarte a este sitio" - Tsukune habló un poco alterado ya que "aparentemente" era el único humano de esta escuela rodeada de yokais peligrosos.

"Si, tal vez..." - al parecer el joven Aono no sabía el pequeño detalle que no era el único humano en esta escuela, bueno, técnicamente si es el único pero al 100% en carne y hueso, ya que el joven de los lentes era 50% maquina. Pero dejando eso a un lado, el joven Wesker sintió algo aproximarse a una gran velocidad - "Tsukune... cubrete" - le dijo su advertencia poniendose a un lado.

"¿Eh?" - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el joven de pelo castaño fue sorprendido por un abrazo en la espalda de parte de cierta peli rosada.

"M...Moka-san... b... buenos días" - Tsukune titibeó con muchos nervios al tener a Moka tan cerca de él.

 _"Y así es como se inicia una rutina diaria..."_ \- Valiant se limitó a hacer el signo de la paz como saludo mientras seguía fumando. Pasado el peculiar saludo de Moka, y las miradas de odio a Tsukune las cuales no inmutaron a Valiant, el trío se dirigía a la academia.

"Tsukune, pienso que esto debe ser solirario ser el único humano pero... yo estaré ahí para ti. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dimelo, ¿ok?" - habló Moka de forma tímida ofreciendo su total apoyo.

"¿Moka-san... por qué estás haciendo eso por mí?" - preguntó el joven Aono un poco nervioso y con un rubor en el rostro.

"Hmof, ¿Y yo que, acaso estoy pintado, Tsukune?" - preguntó el peli verde-azul burlonamente molesto - "En fin, ya es un costumbre para mi"- comentó dramatizando su depresión.

"¡N-no, tu también Valiant-san!" - Tsukune intentó disculparse moviendo los brazos enfrente de Valiant. Obviamente no lo estaba dejando atrás ya que él sabía su más grande secreto, bueno, al menos el de que es humano.

"Así está mejor" - ahora lo dijo con satisfacción mientras seguía con el cigarro en la boca. Ambos adolescentes lo miraron con gotas estilo anime en la cabeza, este hombre era bien vanidoso - "Ya que tienes a tu novia, es obvio que ignores a los amigos, ¿cierto?" - preguntó en tono burlón provocando salir el rubor de los rostro de ambos.

"No... nosotros... no..." - Tsukune tartamudeó mientras que Moka se tocaba los dedos indices, estilo Hinata Hyuga XD.

"Jo jo jo, deberían ver sus rostros, no tienen precio" - el joven Wesker se burló de sus mismas caras que hicieron ayer.

"¡No fue gracioso Valiant" - Moka le exclamó con las mejillas todavía rojas.

"Oh vamos, ¿que acaso nunca saben identificar un buen chiste cuando se los dicen?" - preguntó y ambos solo fruncieron el ceño - "Bueno bueno ya. No son novios, entiendo" - Valiant calmó la ira de la pelirosada - _"Aún..."_ \- pero lo que no se percataban, o al menos eso eso es lo que se cree es que una figura veía las escena detrás de un árbol, no se sabe quien era el espía ya que solo se podía ver una cabeza azul atado a un laso y un par de tetas que rebotaron.

Ya casi llegando a la academia, Moka y Tsukune se quedaron mirando por un buen rato. El cual el joven Wesker se percató disimuladamente.

 _"Oh vamos chicos, si no quieren que mi burla tenga confirmación, dejen de hacer ese concurso de miradas"_ \- pensó rodando los ojos por la escena cursi de sus compañeros. Se limitó a no darles el mensaje en sus mentes porque no quería entrometerse entro los dos tortolos.

Luego Moka se recargó en el cuelo del peli castaño - "Perdón Tsukune, cada vez que estoy contigo quiero beber tu sangre" - y sin previo aviso Moka hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del pobrecito Aono.

 _ ***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

 _"¡Kyeeeeeeee, mi sangre fue succionada otra vez. Moka-san bebió de mi sangre!" -_ pensó desesperado mientras daba vueltas como loco mientras sostenía su cuello como si quisiera detener una fuga en su cuello. Ese pensamiento lo escuchó Valiant y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el chico humano.

"Gracias por el desayuno, Tsukune" - Moka le agradeció con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¡No soy tu comida, Moka-san!" - Tsukune exclamó mientras movía su cabeza desesperadamente en shock con un poco de pánico mientras se echaba a correr como niñita en una pelicula de terror huyendo de un monstruo que quería devorarle la cabeza.

"¿Tsukune, te pasa algo?" - preguntó Moka confundida por la reacción de su amigo, luego Valiant se le acercó - "¿Tu sabrías que pasó, Valiant-kun?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Lo se muy bien Moka, no creo que sea recomendable que le chupes la sangre a Tsukune tan seguido" - dijo con las manos entre las bolsas, todavía con su primer cigarro.

"¿Pero por por qué no?, es que sabe tan deliciosa" - respondió un poco apenada.

"Estoy consiente de ello, pero recuerda que humanos como Tsukune no están acostumbrados a que les muerdan el cuello ni mucho menos que les absorban sangre" - le dijo eso porque todo alimento se acaba en algún momento y Tsukune, o mejor dicho el humano, no son la excepción. Si estuviera en sus zapatos, el aguantaría sin quejarse ya que su energía vital es infinita.

"Ya veo..." - dijo Moka un poco triste mientras veía la dirección en donde huyó su amigo.

"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Es un hombre, tal vez en plena adolescencia pero hombre de todas formas" - Valiant le consoló mientras tocaba el hombro.

"Eso espero..." - dijo Moka cabizbaja y Valiant dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si esto te sirve de consuelo, iré a buscarlo" - dijo el joven Wesker ofreciendole un favor. Los hombres siempre resuelven asuntos de otros hombres, esa es la lógica.

"¿En serio?" - preguntó Moka, su humor rotó 180° en un instante y luego le abrazó con fuerza - "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Si si ya, puedes soltarme. Tampoco es para tanto" - Valiant por dentro agradecía a la tecnología por la mejora de su endoesqueleto duro como el titanio de que soportaran este tipo de estrugamientos - _"Solo hago esto porque el director Mikogami quiere su seguridad si es que quiero hacer mis cosas en esta academia"_

Al momento de que la vampiro le soltó, el joven Wesker regresó al bosque para buscar al chico de pelo castaño.

 _"Si fuera Tsukune, y que bueno que no lo soy, ¿a donde iría con un hemorragia interna?"_ \- y fingiendo como si su CPU integrado no funcionara, siguió el rastro que dejó el susodicho adolescente.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, Tsukune había estado huyendo hasta llegar orillas de un pequeño lago, se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aire.

 _"No debí molestarme con Moka-san por lo mo hace, es su naturaleza de todos modos"_ \- pensó Tsukune arrepentido y pensaba volver ahora mismo pero algo ocurrió en ese momento.

"¡Ayuda!" - dijo una voz femenina un poco cerca de su posición, el volteó a la derecha y vio a una chica de su edad de rodillas en la tierra; tenía el cabello azul atado con un lazo y con unos atributos considerablemente grandes (tamaño copa D o E, más o menos), vestía una chaleco amarillo en lugar del tradicional saco verde como todos los otros pero la falda era la misma.

"Disculpa, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Tsukune preocupado por su estado.

La misteriosa chica levantó la vista solo para dejar impactado al chico peli castaño por sus ojos purpura palido.

 _"Wow, esta chica también es hermosa"_ \- pensó con un ligero rubor pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

"Estoy un poco mareada, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?" - preguntó tímidamente la peli azul.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Dejame ayudarte" - dijo Tsukune ayudándola a levantarse y la misteriosa chica aprovechó la oportunidad para caer enfrente de Tsukune, frotando sus pechos en él. El destino decidió intervenir y Valiant apareció.

"Vaya vaya, te dejo solo por cinco minutos y ya te consigues a otra chica, ¿pero quién lo diría?" - comentó el joven Wesker con una sonrisa picara - Si que eres un Don Juan, ¿eh?"

"¡V-Valiant-san, no es lo que parece!" - exclamó Tsukune alterado con un sudor en el rostro.

"¿Ah no?, pues desde mi punto de vista esa chica peli azul está muy comodo sobre ti y tu sin quejarte" - el sonrió mientras liberaba un último aro de humo - _"Justo como Romeo"_

"¡No es gracioso!" - reclamó el joven Aono - "La iba a llevar a la enfermería"

"Ajá si, haré como si te creyera" - Su detector de mentiras no se activó, tal vez si decía la verdad pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que había algo más. De todas formas se acercó a los dos y tomó uno de los brazos de la chica - "Toma el otro brazo"

"¿Eh?" - fue la respuesta inteligente de Tsukune (notese el sarcasmo).

"Será más facil con dos brazos, zoperutano" - dijo Valiant notando su poca inteligencia.

"¡Ya entendí!" - respondió el peli castaño mientras tomaba el otro brazo para que ambos se dirigieran a la academia. Les tomó unos cuantos minutos pero llegaron a la enfermería, el joven de las gafas le entregó completamente a la muejr peli azul y de ahí se seperaron. Valiant simplemente fue a su respectivo salón de clases, en el salón 1-4.

Deslizó la puerta solo para encontrarse con su grupo de compañeros de clase; los hombres lo miraron con indiferencia y desprecio mientras que las chicas los miraron con ensueño y enamoramiento, ambos grupos por la misma razón, más o menos lo que pasó ayer. Valiant ignoró tanto los comentarios negativos como los positivos y se dirigió a su asiento, el volteó a la derecha solo para ver a la misma niña con el sombre de bruja.

"¿Cómo te va?" - soltó su pregunta solo para provocar que la niña se encogiera de hombros - "¿No hablas mucho, verdad?" - volvió a preguntar pero ella tampóco respondió esa pregunta y volteó la mirada con la cara colorada. Valiant simplemente frunció los labios por el caracter de esa niña y seguía preguntandose como pudo ingresar a esta escuela siendo tan joven.

"Muy bien alumnos, comenzamos con la clase de hoy..." - dijo su maestra Ririko entrando al solón para después instruiir su clase de matematicas.

* * *

Después de las primeras clases, Tsukune fue 'emboscado' por aquella chica peli azul en unos pasillos.

"¡Hola Tsukune!" - ella saludó sonando muy alegre - "Gracias por ayudarme"

"¿Tu eres la chica de hace rato, no es así?" - preguntó Tsukune desconcertado - "¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Así es, soy Kurumu Kurono" - Kurumu respondió todavía con su sonrisa - "Aunque me sorprende que no sepas de mi"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Estamos en la misma clase, y no te diste cuante de mi?" - Kurumu fingió un sollozo - "Me siento invisible"

Entonces Tsukune recordó que había visto esta chica pero simplemente no le tomó importancia.

"¡No quise decir eso!" - el peli castaño intentó disculparse mientras ponía sus manos enfrente. Kurumu tomó la oportunidad y se dejó caer en Tsukune sobre su pecho - "¿O-Oye, e-estás bien?" - preguntó nervioso al sentir sus atributos muy cerca.

"Lo siento, es que siempre he tenido mi cuerpo debil. Mis... mis pechos me empiezan a doler repentinamente" - habló de forma tímida mientras intentaba seducirlo de forma indiscreta.

"¿T-Tus pechos?"

"Si, mis pechos sienten como si quisieran reventar, ¿ves?" - preguntó mientras empezaba a mover sus atributos de arriba a abajo de placer.

 _"Son tan grandes y suaves... ¡Espera, ¿que estoy pensando?, soy tan idiota!" -_ Tsukune hacía todo lo posible por evitar la tentación pero lamentablemente los encantos de esta mujer eran más fuertes que su voluntad. ¿Que opinaría Valiant si viera esto?, simplemente le diría... 'Debil'.

En un momento, Kurumu cesó sus movimiento de pechos para mirar al adolescente - "Tsukune, por favor, mirame a los ojos" - dijo con un tono poco provocador y como si de robot se tratase, el joven Aono miró sus ojos purpuras y cuando lo hizo, la peli azul hizo su movimiento y atrapó al chico con su hipnotismo visual quedandose en trance. Poco a poco Tsukune se comportaba extraño, como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado.

Ahora ya que Kurumu tenía su presa en el ansuelo, decidió aprovechar la ocasión - "¿Podemos ser amigos?" - preguntó cariñosamente y como de un esclavo se tratase, Tsukune la abrazó de una forma un poco más de "cariño" de lo habitual.

 _"Que raro, mi cuerpo se está moviendo por si solo"_ \- pensó el peli castaño desesperado, ¿que rayos le estaba sucediendo?.

Y justo en ese momento Moka y Valiant habían llegado, viendo la situación de Tsukune

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Antes  
**

Moka y Valiant estaban buscando a Tsukune mientras la peli rosada estaba pensando en la manera de disculparse con Tsukune por chuparle la sangre como siempre, bueno tecnicamente solo han pasado dos veces.

"¿Estás pensando en disculparte con Tsukune, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Valiant calmado como siempre y ella solo asintió.

"Si, pero el problema es que no se si Tsukune me perdonará" - respondió algo preocupada pero el joven Wesker solo rodó los ojos.

"Vamos te dije que no tienes por qué angustiarte, tu no eres el problema la única cuestión es que Tsukune tendrá que acostumbrarse, eso es todo. Además, son amigos de todos modos, te perdonará facilmente" - dijo Valiant muy seguro de su afirmación, ¿cuando se ha equivacado en una de sus afirmaciones?.

Unos momentos después lo encontraron

* * *

 **Volviendo al Presente  
**

 _"Quizás hablé demasiado pronto"_ \- pensó el peli verde azul al ver al mencionado chico abrazando a esa chica peli azul de hace rato.

¿Tsukune, qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó Moka preocupada.

"Vaya, jamas pensé fueras uno de _esos_ " - comentó Valiant fingiendo su sorpresa, pero por otro lado su rastreador detectó inusual dentro de él, en su cabeza para ser exacto.

"¡Tsukune vámonos de aquí, ya casi empiezan las clases!" - dijo Kurumu mientras traía a su esclavo mental con sus brazos en su pecho.

Mientras Tsukune y Kurumu se iban, a Valiant y Moka se les hizo el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

"Siento algo raro en esa chica" - susurró el joven Wesker muy cautelozo, esa peli azul tení algo escondido en ese bonito rostro.

Y mientras pensaba, la joya del rosario de Moka estaba brillando de rojo.

Mientras tanto en los respectivos salones de nuestros amigos; Valiant estaba más ocupado pensando en la situación de Tsukune que en la propia clase quien de todas formas se le hacía facil los temas. En salón 3, Moka y Kurumu se echaban un choque de miradas indiscretamente a las espaldas del joven Aono, quien ya se le había pasado el hipnotismo dejando en su lugar una migraña porque no recordaba exactamente lo que pasó unos momentos antes.

Para su suerte, la clase ya había acabado y Tsukune se levantó de su asiento y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Moka ya no estaba en su asiento. Quería disculparse con ella o algo así, asi que decidió buscar.

"Tsukune, si quieres disculparte con Moka, te ayudaré a buscarla" - habló Valiant justo detrás de él haciendo que sobresaltara de la impresión.

"¡¿Y tu cuando apareciste?!" - preguntó Tsukune con la mano en el pecho tratando de retener el infarto que casi le da - _"Ni siquiera lo vi entrar"_

"Hmpf, eso no importa, vamos yo se a donde fue" - comentó mientras ambos salían hacia los pasillos.

* * *

En el pasillo de la academia, Moka estaba ocupada bebiendo un jugo de tomate pensando en Tsukune y del por qué estaba a lado de Kurumu.

 _"Ellos realmente se veían como amantes, ¿no es así?. ¿Cual es el problema conmigo?, ¿por qué estoy tomando con tanta seriedad?"_

 _"¡No soy tu comida, Moka-san!"_ \- resonó su voz en su conciencia.

Esa frase si que dijo mucho acerca de ella - _"Soy tan mala, ¿porque es que cada vez que estoy con Tsukune solo quiero bebér su sangre?" -_

"¡Akashiya Moka!, ¿cierto?" - Sin embargo, no pudo responderse esa pregunta ya que alguien apareció por encima de ella.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién es, de donde vino esa voz?" - se preguntó mientras veía freneticamente por los lados pero no había nadia, asi que levantó la vista para ver a Kurumu sentada en el varandal de la escalera.

"Eso es lo que los rumores dicen" - dijo con una sonrisa desafiante y arrogante, luego la peli azul saltó del varandal y aterrizó en el suelo de una forma tan elegante que llamó a atención de los chicos.

"¡Wow, que hermosa!" - dijo un estudiante.

"¡¿Has visto eso?! ¡¿Has visto eso?!" - preguntó otro muy entusiasmado.

"Ella es delgada pero sus pechos son enormes" - comentó otro viendo sus atributos.

"¿Quién es ella?, esta chica es increiblemente linda. ¿Quién sabía que había una chica hermoso a la par de Moka-san como esta?" - preguntó un chica más y así los comentarios siguieron haciendo que Kurumu se sintiera orgullosa de si misma.

"Yo soy la Succubus, Kurumu Kurono. Yo... eh venido a derrotarte, Akashiya Moka" - le dijo cerca de su oído mientras pasaba por su lado ganandose la mirada de intriga de la vampiro.

"Espera un minuto... ¿No está en contra de las reglas de la escuela dar conocer tu verdadera forma?" - ella preguntó pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante de la peli azul.

"¡Eso que importa, ya no me quedaré parada más tiempos. Tu eres el mayor obstaculo en el camino de mi grande plan!" - reclamó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

"¿P-Plan?" - Moka estaba confundida porque no entendía nada.

"Si, mi plan es hacer a todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino de esta escuela mis esclavos. **El Plan de Tranformación en Harem de la Academia Yokai"** \- dijo mientras hacía varios movimientos ganandose la admiración de los hombres. Moka por otra parte, tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza por su absurdo plan - "Mi plan era perfecto, debería tener a todos los chicos como mis esclavos de mi belleza desde el principio. Sin embargo..." - hizo una breve pausa y luego se acercó a ella de nuevo - "¡Akashiya Moka, los chicos en esta academia están soñando contigo y nada más que contigo. Yo no te dejaré seguir con esto, nunca perderé en una batalla de encantamiento femenino!" - ella la desafió y mientras discutían, una tormenta se produjo a su alredor haciendo que los chicos se estremecieran ante la posible pelea entre las dos bellezas de la academia.

Mientras tanto, Valiant y Tsukune ya habían llegado a la escena también viendo la misma tormenta de rayos.

"Vaya, tienen publico y no se dan cuenta estas dos" - comentó Valiant, su rastreador le decía que las cosas iran de mal en peor.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlas, o se lastimarán, Valiant-san!" - dijo Tsukune y quería ir a ese lugar para parar la discusión.

"¿ _Tenemos_ , Tsukune?" Valiant levantó una ceja tras usar el verbo nosotros - "¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?. No sobrevivirás, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero bueno... ya que insistes" - Valiant dio un par de pasos por delante y dejó salir un chiflido tan fuerte, que todos los presentes se taparon las orejas por lo agudo que fue el sonido, y aún peor para aquellos que tenían súperoído.

"Bien bien, por lo más 'entretenido' que es el espectaculo fuera para los presentes..." - dijo con enfasis en la palabra 'entretenido' - "Es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, así no habrá heridos.

"¿Heridos?" - preguntó Tsukune confuso - "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Mira amiguito; cuando dos chicas se pelean, provocan un desastre que ni pa que te lo cuento" - Valiant siempre analizaba las situaciones que ocurren y siempre era precavido - "Y eso pasa con dos chicas humanas, asi que ahora imagina todo eso con dos chicas sobrenaturales... ¡AUMENTADO A LA MILLONESIMA! - esta visión provocó el terror de los chicos acompañado del sangrado nasal de otros. Se que sonaba exagerada con eso de de la millonesima, pero todo era cierto.

Kurumu tomó la oportunida y decidió tomar a otro esclavo con su encanto, asi que se acercó al joven Wesker, quien solo se le quedó mirando con intriga.

"Disculpe, ¿pero se le perdió algo?" - preguntó mientras la veía sus ojos, que a decir verdad eran bonitos. Recordó cuando fue a la biblioteca de la escuela par estudiar las especies de este mundo y entonces le vino a la mente la especie Succubus: Un montruo de la noche conocodo desde la edad media; las cuales podían controlar a los hombros con su encanto a através de los ojos.

"¡Valiant, cuidado!" - Moka exclamó preocupada porque lo iba a suceder lo mismo que a Tsukune. Pero ya era tarde ya que la Succubo ya había había hecho su hechizo contra él, sin embargo, a diferencia de Tsukune, Valiant no cayó tan facilmente.

"¿Disculpe señorita, acaso tengo monos en la cara?" - preguntó en tono aburrido.

 _"¿Q-Qué? ¿Se resistió a mi encanto?" -_ Kurumu dio un paso atrás y se quedó consternada tras ver que este hombre no sucumbió ante su encanto y ese es imposible, se sesupone que vería el lado lujurioso que tiene cada hombre pero este parecía no tenerlo. ¿Por qué motivo será? _._

 _"Hmpf ingenua, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no puede hipnotizar a un cyborg"_ \- pensó el joven de las gafas muy confiado. La verdad es que no ha sido la primera ni la última vez que alguien ha intentado controlar su mente.

 _"No importa, con tener a Tsukune está bien por ahora" -_ Kurumu se dijo a sí misma, viendo a Tsukune trantando de disculparse con Moka se acercó inmediatamente a él - "Tsukune, hueles tan bien, ya veo por qué Moka te toma como desayuno... _como un humano_ " - dijo mientras lo acaparaba entre sus brazos. Y otra vez su encanto, esta vez más fuerte, atrapando al pobrecito adelescente dejandolo en trance.

"Por eso es que eres mi amiga, ¿verdad?. Por mi sangre" - contestó Tsukune sin el control de si mismo.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado haciendo que Moka se entristeciera y se marchara corriendo de los pasillos. Valiant decidió seguirla mientras que Kurumu se despedía de ambos agitando su mano de un lado a otro, pero no sin antes decirle algo a través la mente.

 _"No te saldrás con la tuya... mujerzuela" - pensó_ con una mirada fulminante.

"¿Eh?" - no sabía por qué razón, pero la Succubo juró que pudo escuchar eso a através de su mente. Tal vez fue su imaginación pero ignorando eso, tomó a su esclavo entre sus brazos y se lo llevaba hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, Moka había estado corriendo hasta parar afuera del edificio.

"¿Por qué Tsukune diría eso?" - se preguntó a si misma, ella enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas sintiendose triste por lo que había dicho, ¿por qué le habrá dicho esas cosas?.

"Eso es porque no lo dijo a propósito" - dijo una voz respondiendo sus dudas, ella levantó la vista para ver al joven peli verde azul.

"¿Valiant-kun?" - preguntó confusa - "¿Qué quieres decir con que no fue a proposito?"

"Me refiero a que Tsukune no está siendo el mismo ya que de alguna manera esa chica llamada Kurumu lo está controlando a través de su mente" - tras decir eso, Moka jadeó de la impresión.

"¿C-como sabes eso?"

"¿Recuerdas que dijo que era ella?" - Valiant inquirió y ella puso un dedo sobre su barbilla.

"Una... Succubus..." - tras decir eso, la joya su rosario se iluminó de rojo.

 _ **"Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta"**_ **-** dijo una voz en el mismo objeto del cual Moka se sobresaltó de la emoción pero Valiant no.

"¿Quién está ahí?" - preguntó exhaltado.

"Creo que esa voz... vino de tu cuello" - respondió el joven Wesker señalando su rosario.

"Mi rosario..." - Moka se sorprendió al ver us rosario brillar y la joya teniendo ojo tomando forma de ojos vampírico.

 _ **"Yo soy tu otro yo, estoy usando como medio para comunicarme contigo desde el profundo de tu sub-consiente"**_ \- habló la voz de Inner Moka resonando en el rosario.

"¿Asi que también tienes la telepatía?, interesante..." - Valiant puso una mano sobre su barbilla sobre este reciente acontecimiento, tal vez use sus propio poder psiquico para hablar con la otra Moka cuando quiera. Pero volviendo al tema, Inner Moka siguió hablando con su contraparte.

 _ **"Wesker tiene razon, esa mujer está usando su encanto para someter a Tsukune"**_

"Eso ya lo sabía, y como ayer usé mi tiempo libre para leer sobre el tema, también supe que si una Succubus llega darle un beso en los labios, será su esclavo eternamente" - eso fue lo que supuso.

 _ **"Exacto"**_

Moka tras oír las explicaciones de su ella interna y de su amigo de las gafas se sobresaltó ya que esa mujer le quería arrebatar a su amigo.

"¡Tenemos que salvar a Tsukune!" - dijo mientras se levantaba en señal de determinación - "¿Pero... a donde debemos ir?"

"Yo se donde están esos dos, sigueme" - dijo mientras corría de vuelta la edificio seguido de la peli rosada.

* * *

 **En la Enfermería**

Mientras que nuestros dos amigos se dirigian al rescato, se podría decir que las cosas en la enfermería estaban a punto salir de sus casillas y eso es porque Kurumu se le había encimado a Tsukune con el fin de hacerlo suyo para siempre. Sin embargo, por alguna razón el joven Aono se resistió a su encanto y no le pemitió hacer lo que iba a hacer, Kurumu estaba sufriendo entre un colapso de nervios y arranque de celos al ver que Tsukune se resistía a su encanto, así que cuestionando si Moka le era tan importante a la vez que revelaba su verdadera forma; de su espalda le crecieron un par de alas de murcielago, una cola con punta de su espina y las uñas de sus manos crecieron entre 15 o 20 centimetros. ¿Mencioné que concentraba su ira en Tsukune?.

Para su suerte la puerta se abrió y de ahí entraron Moka y Valiant al rescate.

"¡Alto ahí!" - declaró el joven Wesker de forma heróica, es estos momentos es cuando quisiera sacar su pistola (osea la Hand Cannon) pero se abstuvo de hacerlo esta vez.

"¡No toques a Tsukune!" - exclamó Moka mientras empujaba a la Succubus con una fuerza sobrehumana mandandola a volar por la ventana.

"Wow, si que eres fuerte niña a pesar de que tus poderes están sellados" - comentó Valiant por ese "empujoncito" de hace un segundo, definitivamente si era una vampiro.

"¡M-Moka-san, Valiant-san!" - exclamó Tsukune todavía consternado por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Pues a quien esperabas?" - el pli verde azul musitó - "¿Batman y la Mujer Maravilla?. Vámonos antes de que esa desabrida regrese" - sin embargo, la cola de Kurumu se enredó en el cuello de Tsukune y lo jaló hacia afuera, lo cual hizo que Moka le agarra de las piernas, aunque no fue suficiente y los dos fueron jalados.

Valiant se paró de cuclillas en el borde de la ventana mientras veía a todos volar - _"¿Saltar o no saltar?. Meh, como si no hubiera hecho locuras más grandes que esta"_ \- luego de hacer unos pequeños calculos de trayectoria, el joven Wesker saltó de la ventana y pudo sostener la pierna de Moka en el momento justo

Esto fue malo para Kurumu; para Tsukune no le fue problema, con Moka apenas causaba un poco de peso, pero cuando Valiant se aferró ahí si hubo un problema, sintió como si cargara una tonelada de quien sabe que porque no eran personas. Y si, esto era lo que el joven con gafas tenía planeado hacer desde el principio.

"¡Pesan demasiado!" - la peli azul gimió y los dejó ir; Valiant reaccionó y pudo tomar a los dos adolescentes y los arrojó hacia un árbol para amortiguar la caída pero lamentablemente él rodó aterrizando de una forma un poco violenta.

"¡Valiant!" - exclamaron Moka y Tsukune al ver a su amigo lastimado pero pasó todo lo contrario y el todavía pudo levantarse como si nada.

"Estoy bien, no pasó nada" - dijo muy seguro mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa, una caída de casi 60 km/h, esto no era nada porque ya había tenido aterrizajes más duros - "¿Están bien ustedes dos?" - ahora les preguntó y ellos asintieron - "Menos mal" - luego fijó su vista hacia su atacante quien se encontraba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente. Entonces a Moka se lo ocurrió una idea.

"Quitame el rosario de mi pecho Tsukune, no puedo quitarlo yo misma. Esto liberará mi sello" - se lo pidió a Tsukune y el intentó tirar de esta pero no servía de nada.

"¡Hahahaha, ¿que vas a hacer cuando ustedes están a punto de ser asesinados?" - preguntó mientras se lanzaba con el fin de clavarles sus filosas uñas. Valiant esquivó su ataque abriendo sus piernas agachandose agilmente, Moka y Tsukune a diferencia de el, apenas pudiera esquivar el ataque y en su lugar un árbol fue partido en dos.

 _"Vaya, esta mujer si tiene habilidades"_ \- pensó el joven Wesker al ver el árbol partido - _"Pero no los suficienteS"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa ya que esto es un reto nuevo pero luego se fijí en los dos adolescentes - "¡Chicos, lo que sea que vayan a hacer haganlo ahora!" - les exclamó, sabía lo que tenía planeado Moka pero la cuestión es que todavía no hacen su plan

"¡Rapido y quitame el rosario, o seremos asesinados!" - exclamó Moka preocupada. Tsukune nuevamente intentó tirar del rosario pero tampóco servía.

"¡Yo no puedo quitartelo, esto no funciona!" - exclamó mientras aplicaba más fuerza pero la cadena no cedía - "¿Qué?, pero si funcionó antes"

"Inutiles..." - susurró el joven Wesker, mientras ellos buscaban sus respuesta ahora él tenía que resolver esto. Al parece si va a usar "eso" lo que tenía bajo sus ropas.

"¡Parece que si plan no...!" - exclamó la Succubus lanzandose en el aire mientras preparaba sus garras.

 ***Bang!*** \- Sin embargo, una extraña brisa roso a lado de su cara y en ese momento unos cuantos cabellos se desprendieron de su cabeza. Ella se detuvo para ver el origen de ese extraño viento. Era Valiant, quien sostenía en su mano su clásica Hand Cannon.

"¿Qué demonios?" - preguntó Kurumu en shock al igual que Moka y Tsukune, ¿acaso era lo que creía que estaban viendo con sus ojos... un arma?.

"¿Te sorprendiste?, eso es normal. Esta es mi Hand Cannon, una calibre 50. un disparo de esta belleza practicamente te puede partir la cabeza como un melón" - comentó mientras sonría de forma confiada - "Y ese es mi siguiente objetivo" - dijo mientras volvía a apuntar, el primer tiro solo fue un demostración ya que naturalmente su puntería es practicamente perfecta.

"¡¿V-Valiant, ¿desde cuando tenías eso?!" - Tsukune preguntó de forma paranoíca, las armas le atemorizaban y mucho por el hecho de ser peligrosas para los humanos.

"Todo el tiempo, de hecho incluso lo he tenido antes de venir aquí" - dijo mientras juegueteaba con la pistola haciendo unos giros estilo profesional - "Sin embargo, esta no es la única arma que tengo guardada"

Por otro lado, Kurumu seguía asustada y más por el arma que tenía el hombre de las gafas pero no se iba a rendir así de fácil - "N-No importa. Si quieres defenderlos Valiant, ¡puedes morir por ellos!" - Acto seguido emprendió vuelo con sus uñas filosas.

 _"Ven por mi, perra"_ \- se dijo a si mismo de forma desafiante apuntando con su Hand Cannon, fue muy tonta de su parte al querer desafiarle en una batalla.

"¡No!" - Tsukune exclamó a la vez que volteó - "¡No te dejaré que hieras a mis amigos!" - Cuando volteó, con sus dedos todavía sosteniendo el rosario, lo jaló y esta vez se zafó. En ese mismo instante, Moka fue rodeada por una enorme nergía sobrenatural, el cielo se tornó rojo sangre y un engambre de murcielagos aparecieron y rodearon su cuerpo.

"¡Kyaa!, ¿qué es esto?" - preguntó Kurumu tras presencia esta escena.

Valiant por otro lado, el sonrió ante esto - _"Justo como pasó ayer"_ \- al parecer la verdadera Moka regresaría, ese chico lo hizo de algún modo, ¿pero cómo?, si dijo que no podía antes. Tenía que investigar sobre esta curiosidad tarde o temprano.

Pero volviendo al tema, en cuestión de segundos Inner Moka finalmente se reveló con todo su esplendor.

"Ella.. no hay manera... ¡Esta energía Yokai es inmensa, nunca había sentido algo así antes!" - La Succubus estaba paralizada por el temor - "Ese cabello plateado, esos ojos rojos como la sangre y ese poder Yokai... ¡Es un montruos clase S, un vampiro!"

La peli plateado recogió un mechón de su cabellera par ponerlo en su lugar - **"Hmpf, siento mucho hacerlos esperar ¿me perdí de algo?" -** preguntó con su típica confianza.

"De hecho, la diversión acaba de comenzar" - respondió Valiant de la misma forma que ella. Al ver nuevamente las estadisticas de su rastreador, dejaría esta pelea a la vampiresa porque simplemente era justo, esa Succubus no era el rival digno para Moka y mucho menos para él ya que él supera a Moka, es la ley de la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Volviendo a la batalla; en un acto instintivo, Kurumu volo más para que Moka y/o Valiant no la pudieran alcanzar.

"¡Ahora ningúno de ustedes puede alcanzarme, en especial tu, Moka!" - exclamó la Succubus desde los cielos. Tanto la vampiresa como el cyborg estaban con las mismas expresiones ya que lo hizo no le ayudaba en nada, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

"¿Kurumu, diime, por qué estás haciendo esto?" - Tsukune le preguntó del por qué ese comportamiento tan hostil.

"Me extraña que no lo sepas Tsukune pero igual te lo diré: Nosotros los Succubus buscamos un 'encuentro destinado' la cantidad de hombres que nosotros tentamos. Para mantener a nuestra pequeña especie de ser exterminados nosotros debemos ser cuidadosas al elegir un hombre de muchos para ser nuestro único _'Destinado'_ " - ella les explicó todo sus motivas con la verdad.

 _"¿Asi que para eso armó este arguendeo?" -_ Valiant escuchó toda su historia, al parecer no mentía pero se le hacía absurdo controlar a todos los hombres de la escuela para que al final solo eliga a uno solo para su ritual de apariamiento - "Sabes Kurumu, aún si ti plan se llevara a cabo no funcionaría porque simplemente te faltaría un solo hombre para controlar y eso soy yo, y eso es porque no caí en tu control mental antes" - le comentó con una sonrisa confiada mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

La Succubus gruñó ante su comentario insolente y por burlarse de sus capacidades, saldaría cuentas con él después pero ahora, solo se centraba en una persona.

"¡Tú estás en mi camino Akashiya Moka, no dejaré que te metas en mi misión" - tras decir eso, se abalanzó directamente a la vampiresa quién todavía no se inmutaba ante su ataque y lo esquivó facilmente. Y así continuó y continuó hasta que la peli plateada finalmente se cansó y decidió contraatacar

 **"Lenta..."** \- musitó Inner Moka con una sonrisa egocentrica e inmediatamente tomó su cola con sus manos - **"¡Conoce tu lugar!"** \- ella le dio le propisión una poderosa patada la cual la mandó a volar, rompiendo cautro y deteniendose dolorosamente en el quinto.

 _"Mmm, buen golpe..."_ \- pensó Valiant con una sonrisa, esa patada fue un ataque crítico para la espalda de la peli azul - _"Pero pudo haber sido mejor"_ \- si pudiera calificar su patada, le daría un 8.5, por dejarala casi en K.O.

"Ahora... conosco mi lugar" - Con esa patada y el tremendó dolor que le causó, perdió las ganas de continuar con la pelea y empezó a temblar del miedo por la imponente presencia de Moka.

 **"Tú, pequeña Succubus me has molestado bastante" -** Inner Moka comentó molesta mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella - **"¿Por qué no te quito esas alas y esa cola? Asi ya nunca podrás volver a volar otra vez!"** \- ella le amenazó con seriedad en su voz.

"Novata..." - susurró el joven Wesker - "Yo ya le habría volado la cabeza o adosarle una granada" - y no lo decía de broma, si estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo que esa vampiresa. Definitivamente ella es igual a él en sus tiempos de juventud.

"Por favor... detente, lo siento" - Kurumu pidió clemencia mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "No lo volveré a hacer..." - no quería sufrir un castigo a manos de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba fue que Tsukune se puso en medio con los brazos extendidos con una mirada serie en sus ojos.

 _"Tsukune tonto..."_ \- pensó Valiant de brazos cruzados. ¿Acaso se volvió valiente tan repentinamente o el control mental bajó su coeficiente intelectual?. Sea como sea, estar en el camino de esa vampiro no es ni la primera locura que se le pudo ocurrir.

"Moka-san, ya fue suficiente" - habló el chico peli castaño tratando de ser valeroso - "No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas"

 **"Idiota, ¿qué crées que haces?, haste un lado. ¿No fue esa quien no solo te engañó, sino también trató de matarte y aún así la defiendes?"** \- inquirió Inner Moka autoritariamente con el fin de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el joven Aono no cedió.

"No tenía malas intenciones" - Tsukune le respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar a lado su temblor interior - "Aunque fue un poco extremista, no puedo ver a Kurumu como una chica con un mal corazón. Ella puede ser una buena amiga, asi como somos tu y yo, ó incluso Valiant" - declaró con una mirada simpática, ese comentario sorprendió mucho a la susodicha peli azul ya que a pesar de todo, no lo juzguó por sus actos.

"¿Un poco?" - preguntó Valiant con una ceja de intriga pero luego recordó lo que dijo - _"Se nota que Tsukune no le gustaría ver a alguien morir o ser torturado. Hmpf, si supiera como trato yo a mis enemigos, no querría ni escuchar mi nombre"_

Por otra parte, Moka resopló de resignación y se acercó al chico - **"No me malinterpretes, yo solo no quiero que tu sangre sea robada y alejada de mi..."** \- declaró mientras le arrebató el rosario - **"Yo soy definitvamente diferente a la otra Moka"** \- esi dijo antes de despedirse y ponerse su rosario en su cuello para que regresara la peli rosada, quien estuvo a punto de caer desmayada pero el peli verde-azul le cachó con agilidad. En ese mismo instante, Kurumu comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña porque fue salvada milagrosamente.

"Este día fue difícil, ¿verdad Valiant-san?. ¿Crées que esto ya acabó?" - preguntó con una leve sonrisa, a lo que él respondió...

"Tsukune, Tsukune..." - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza por su estrecha visión de la realidad - "Creeme que no estamos ni cerca de saber cuando terminará esto" - su respuesta sacó una gota de sudor en el cabeza del adolescente.

Después de esto, se llevaron a las dos de vuelta a la escuela.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Valiant, Moka y Tsukune estaban caminando juntos hacia la escuela mientras charlaban.

"¿El rosario te habló?" - preguntó Tsukune sorprendido a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si" - Moka respondió - "No se si el sello se esté debilitando"

"Yo soy testigo, si me lo preguntas" - comentó Valiant con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón porque estuvo presente cuando le advirtió sobre esa otra mujer. Aún se preguntaba como era posible eso, tal vez lo investigaría más tarde en la biblioteca.

La peli rosada seguía dudando sobre los recientes acontecimiento, asi que decidió preguntarle algo a su amigo - "Hey, si esto viene al punto de que el sello no trabaje más... Tsukune, Valiant-kun... ¿yo aún les gustaría, verdad?" - preguntó tímidamente.

"A mi me da igual como seas por fuera o por dentro" - respondió el joven Wesker mostrando indifirencia - _"Pero a decir verdad la otra Moka me agrada más"_

"¡Claro que si!" - contestó Tsukune sin pensarlo - "No importa si tu das un poco de miedo, aún si tu bebes de mi sangre. Para mi Moka-san siempre será Moka-san, todo estará bien" - dijo con suma determinación, o mejor dicho, por esta perdidamente enamorado.

"Más te vale que te afilies a lo que acabas de decir, chico porque estoy de seguro de que las cosas serán peor de lo que pasamos estos días" - Valiant le aconsejó con cuatela - "Por cierto, ten cuidado..."

"¿Eh?" - antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una cabeza azul apareció justo detrás de nuestro trío.

"¡Buenos días, Tsukune!" - saludó Kurumu con una sonrisa animada exhaltando a solo dos de los tres individuos.

"¿Kurumu-chan, qué planeas ahora?" - preguntó Moka intrigada. La Succubus solo mostró una pequeña bolsa envuelta.

"Yo hornée algunas galletas caseras, ¿no quieres comerlas conmigo?" - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?" - preguntó Tsukune confundido.

"Ohhhh, recuerdas cuando dije que estaba buscando al único destinado para mi vida?" - ella preguntó y el asintió.

"Tres a uno a que dice que es él" - Valiant le susurró a Moka en su oído.

"Después de haberme protegido, lo he decidido... ¡Eres tú, Tsukune!"

 _"Lo sabía..."_ \- pensó con una mirada trinfante por su deducción, debió haber apostado cuando podía.

"¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!" - tanto Moka como Tsukune se sorprendieron ante su declaracion, Valiant por otra parte, no pudo evitar reirse. Después de esto, tanto la vampiro como la Succubus se miraron entre sí en choque de miradas mientras intentaban acaparse al humano.

"Orale Tsukune, ya tienes a otra linda chica a tus pies. Si que eres un Don Juan" - comentó mientras seguía con sus carcajadas - "Si me disculpan, yo me adelanto. Mi clase ya casi empieza" - dijo mientras sacaba otro cigarro para fumarselo en el camino y dejando al pobrecito a su propia merced.

"¡Espera, Valiant. No me dejes aquí!" - Tsukune le pidió socorro para que lo sacara de ambas fieras pero no le hizo caso, que amigo tan Troll acaba de conseguirse. Y por si eso fuera poco, Moka se le acercó al cuello para introducir sus colmillos en su cuello.

 ** _*Capuchuuuuuuuu!*_**

 _"¡No otra vez!"_

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno amigos hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, mil diculpas si la espera fue demasiada larga pero bueno... compromisos son compromisos y como persona de la vida real debo asumirlos de todos modos.  
**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y esperen a la siguiente actualización. Como dije antes, la trama de la historia será más afiliada al manga de lo que hay en la serie por razones ya dichas asi que los capitulos de esta historia serán un poco diferentes a lo que tengo planeado en el "Rosario + Saiyan"**_

 _ **Con respecto a las otras historias de mi OC, ya están en pleno desarrollo para que después pasen a leerlas y recuerden que todavía tengo la idea de cambar las series con las que tengo planeado cambiar, lean los que ya estan si todavía no lo han hecho y espero sus Reviews o PM.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí termina esto, me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


End file.
